Après
by Lychee
Summary: Après ce qui aurait dû être la fin. Le quotidien quand on n'a plus la menace d'un Lord noir au-dessus de sa tête... SLASH RLHP
1. Se changer les idées

Titre: Se changer les idées?

Auteur: Lychee

Disclaimer: Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à J.K.R. et quelques maisons de production et d'édition. Aucun argent n'est fait sur cette… chose.

Résumé: Harry laisse joyeusement tout tomber. Slash RL/HP.

Dédicace: cette fic est pour ma sœur adorée. Puisse-t-elle apprécier son petit Remus dans cet état, et ne pas inonder le clavier de bave.

~

- Beau travail, Harry, fit Maugrey Fol-Œil en lui tapotant l'épaule. Où l'as-tu retrouvé?

A leurs pieds, étendu sur le tapis du bureau de l'Auror, le Mangemort semblait inanimé. Seule sa respiration sifflante trahissait le peu de vie tenace qui subsistait en lui.

Harry détourna le regard.

- En banlieue. Il se cachait dans une cave de HLM, fit-il d'un ton atone.

- Bien, fit le vieil homme d'un air satisfait. Pas eu trop de mal?

- Non…

Du mal? Crabbe Senior n'était plus qu'une loque, à leur arrivée. Non, honnêtement, le seul à avoir eu du mal… Harry serra les dents.

- M. Maugrey…

- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Alastor, grommela l'Auror en tapotant le corps immobile du bout du pied.

- M. Alastor…

Son supérieur poussa un soupir exaspéré.

- Quoi?!

- Je voudrais changer de partenaire. S'il vous plaît.

Au lieu de commencer à râler comme Harry s'y attendait, Maugrey se retourna brusquement vers lui et le regarda fixement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu reproches à Morgans?

*Trois fois rien, juste de se permettre de brutaliser les moldus sous prétexte que de toutes façons ils seront ensuite sous Oubliette, puis de s'acharner sur un homme hors d'état pour la seule raison que ce dernier a un jour été un assassin… bref, d'être un peu trop sadique et fier de lui. Il me fait vomir, quoi.*

- Je ne m'entends pas très bien avec lui.

L'œil magique du vieux sorcier sembla pénétrer au plus profond de sa cervelle.

- Harry, fit enfin sèchement l'homme, c'est la troisième fois que tu me demande ça en deux mois. Je ne dispose pas d'un stock d'Aurors délirants d'enthousiasme à l'idée de travailler avec toi uniquement parce que tu es celui que tu es.

Harry ouvrit la bouche avec indignation.

- Vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas –

- Je sais, le coupa Maugrey. Mais les gens d'ici commence à murmurer que la tête te enfle et plus qu'un peu. Un bon nombre d'entre eux n'apprécient guère qu'un jeunot de 21 ans occupe déjà un poste comme le tien. Personne ne critique ton travail, mais tu ne te fais pas d'amis.

- Je fais ce que j'ai à faire.

- Avec un manque d'enthousiasme certain. (Harry ne répondit pas, et Maugrey continua plus doucement.) Je n'ai personne d'autre à te proposer, en ce moment. Essaie de supporter Morgans. Après tout, il est très efficace, non?

Pour ça oui…

- Je vous apporte le rapport demain, dit enfin Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte. (Il se retourna sur le seuil.) Merci, Alastor, ajouta-t-il impassiblement.

~

Son cher partenaire l'attendait dans le couloir. Parfois, à le voir, Harry se demandait s'il n'avait pas de la famille en commun avec l'homme qu'ils venaient d'arrêter. Même faciès stupide et cruel, et même extraordinaire quotient intellectuel.

- Alors? fit l'autre en lui emboîtant le pas.

- Ils le prennent en charge… Ils sont satisfaits, dit simplement Harry.

- Tu as demandé pour les augmentations?

Harry ferma les yeux. Inspira profondément.

- Non, expira-t-il.

- Bon dieu, je t'avais dit d'en parler au vieux! Pourquoi tu –

Harry s'arrêta et le regarda droit dans les yeux  - et, malgré la différence flagrante de taille, il ne devait pas avoir franchement l'air content vu l'éclair de… crainte? qui passa dans les petits yeux de la brute.

- Parce que. J'ai. Oublié. Vu?

L'homme marmonna quelque chose, puis de détourna en lui jetant un regard mauvais et s'éloigna. Harry soupira, puis reprit sa marche vers les ascenseurs.

Et poussa un juron en rentrant dans quelqu'un quelques mètres plus loin, au détour du couloir. Le paquet de feuilles que portait l'autre s'envola en l'air et les copies retombèrent joyeusement en virevoltant.

- _Merde_, répéta-t-il en contemplant le spectacle. Merde, merde, merde. Je suis désolé.

- Tu m'as l'air en pleine forme, dis-moi? fit la voix joyeuse de Tonks.

Le cœur un peu plus léger, Harry sourit à son amie aux resplendissants cheveux verts. Ils s'accroupirent pour ramasser les documents.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda distraitement Harry.

- Un truc tout à fait passionnant, fit gravement la jeune fille qui froissait plus de feuilles qu'elle n'en ordonnait. Si j'ai bien compris, ça concerne un type qui a mis en route la vente d'une nourriture pour xenopes, qui… euh… forcerait les pauvres bêtes à produire des pets horriblement malodorants et extraordinairement sonores… (Harry éclata de rire.) Sachant que ces charmantes bestioles vivent dans l'eau, ajouta Tonks en se mordant les lèvres, ça doit faire un certain effet de bombe à retardement…

- Tu as été voir du côté des jumeaux Weasley? fit Harry en s'essuyant les yeux.

Tonks se pencha à son oreille.

- Pour dire la vérité, oui. Ils m'ont proposé un petit pourcentage.

- Tonks! s'indigna Harry.

- Quoi? fit l'autre d'un air innocent. Honnêtement, ajouta-t-elle plus sérieusement, il y a plus urgent à faire que de poursuivre un blagueur… On a encore retrouvé des Moldus morts sous l'Avada Kedavra, ce matin… Tu ne savais pas?

Harry secoua la tête.

Tonks s'ébouriffa les cheveux d'un air pensif et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Ecoute, si je dépose ça discrètement dans le bureau de Kingsley, je peux peut-être me tirer sans qu'on me voie… On mange ensemble? Tu m'attends dehors?

Harry hocha la tête et la regarda s'éloigner en se cognant contre les murs.

~

Deux heures plus tard, ils terminaient leur repas dans un des restaurants du Chemin de Traverse.

- Nous n'avons aucune piste, expliquait Tonks en tentant d'enfoncer sa petite cuillère dans ses profiteroles au chocolat qui se taillaient en tous sens. Bien sûr on s'est d'abord orienté vers les quelques Mangemorts encore en vadrouille… Mais ce serait vraiment très stupide de leur part. Je ne vois pas mon cher cousin Malefoy prendre ce risque, même connaissant toute sa rancœur et sa folie. Du coup l'hypothèse envisagée est celle d'un sorcier ayant discrètement pété les plombs… Un _serial-killer_, comme disent les Moldus, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire très sombre.

Harry avala tout rond sa part de tarte.

- Un nouveau Voldemort? avança-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

- J'espère sincèrement que non, répondit la jeune fille en jetant un regard pensif à sa propre main où manquait le dernier doigt – un petit souvenir de la dernière bataille, mais peu de choses par rapport à certains… Allez! fit-elle avec plus d'enthousiasme – et la profiterole s'envola définitivement – Assez parlé du boulot! Comment vont Ron et Hermione?

- Bôôh… Ils s'aiment… La vie est belle… Hermione a eu un accrochage avec son maître de thèse, qu'elle a traité d'"organisme mono neuronal", si je me souviens bien… L'équipe que Ron entraîne a d'assez bons résultats… Rien à dire, quoi.

Une vie heureuse, loin du cauchemar de l'année de leurs dix-huit ans. Le petit train-train de la vie quotidienne… Une vie quotidienne à deux. Une vie de famille.

Harry repiqua morosement du nez dans son assiette.

- Mais toi ça va pas terrible, hein?

Tonks avait à présent du chocolat partout.

- Non, marmonna Harry.

- Ras-le-bol général?

- Plutôt déprime profonde, grimaça Harry.

- Mmmh… ça revient au même. Change-toi les idées.

Harry essaya de sourire.

- J'y penserai.

~

Se changer les idées, songea-t-il après avoir souhaiter une bonne soirée à sa collègue et s'être éloigné. Se changer les idées… D'accord. Il allait rentrer à pied, pour commencer, décida-t-il un peu moqueusement. Il transforma ses robes d'Aurors en vêtements moldus, et partit à travers les rues de Londres en direction de son appartement.

Se changer les idées… Le problème était qu'il ignorait le moyen-même de se changer les idées. Il ignorait comment oublier ces mois de terreur et de souffrance, la mort de Sirius et de Dumbledore, et surtout, surtout, l'horreur de cette dernière bataille… le sang, partout… des cris, de la fumée… des râles… des éclairs verts… et Voldemort.

Frissonnant, il s'appuya légèrement contre le mur le plus proche. C'était stupide, il le savait. Il avait réussi. Il l'avait détruit. Définitivement, plus mort que ça on ne faisait pas… Mais pourtant… pourtant son dernier face-à-face lui semblait toujours terriblement récent. Si proche. Comme s'il était encore sur le point d'abaisser sa baguette pour lancer le sort de Mort… mais que cette fois il échouait.

Stupide. Mais c'était comme ça.

Et il ignorait comment changer ces trois dernières années d'apathie de travail au Ministère. La popularité, ses études d'Auror expédiées, et surtout, ce cauchemar qu'il pensait terminé et qui n'en finissait pas. Tuer Voldemort ne leur avait pas suffit. Il semblerait que personne ne le laisserait en paix tant qu'il n'aurait pas récuré l'intégralité de la Grande-Bretagne sorcière. Traquer les derniers Mangemorts. Démanteler les derniers réseaux. Chercher, éliminer… tuer. Encore.

Et seul.

Se changer les idées, hein? Ses brèves visites chez M. et Mme Ronald Weasley le rendaient malade. D'envie. De jalousie. Il voyait encore de temps en temps le reste de la famille de Ron, mais sans plaisir. Seules les lettres affectueuses de Molly le faisaient encore parfois sourire. Ses autres camarades de Poudlard – les survivants – faisaient leur vie. Ses collègues de travail le laissaient de côté depuis qu'il leur avait clairement – un peu trop clairement, peut-être – fait comprendre qu'il ne comptait nullement bénéficier de sa popularité.

Même Hedwige était morte. Saleté de vie.

Se changer les idées?

Il poussa la porte du premier bar venu.

~

Quand il ressortit trois bonnes heures plus tard, la nuit était tombée et l'obscurité tournoyait joliment autour de lui. Avec un sourire stupide, il fit quelques pas dans la rue.

Il se sentait bien. Mieux qu'il ne s'était jamais senti, peut-être. Une partie de son cerveau l'informa confusément qu'il se sentirait certainement moins bien dans quelques heures, mais il l'envoya se faire foutre. Pour l'instant, l'alcool lui embrumait agréablement l'esprit, il s'était bien fendu la poire avec les autres poivrots du bistrot, et il commençait à envisager l'alcoolisme comme une attirante façon de terminer sa vie. La Gazette du Sorcier pourrait en faire un joli petit scoop.

Il vomit la moitié du contenu de son estomac derrière une poubelle, et se laissa glisser à terre. Peut-être pas si bien que ça, tous comptes faits…

Les étoiles brillaient avec une netteté étonnante. A Londres, le ciel était habituellement encombré d'un fin brouillard de pollution où, la nuit, s'accrochait la lumière de la ville, diffusant ainsi une lueur orangeâtre. Mais là… Le velours sombre du cosmos était piqueté des diamants étincelants des astres lointains…

Sans doutes une panne d'électricité généralisée, pensa-t-il rationnellement.

Son estomac s'entraînait à présent pour la coupe mondiale de yo-yo et son cafard revenait. Il aurait du s'en douter: en plus de tout, il avait l'alcool triste. Saleté de vie.

Il glissa au sol avec un gémissement. Parfait. Il voulait s'endormir là, mourir, et qu'on l'oublie à jamais. Il voulait terminer là seul, sans personne, et d'abord ça leur apprendrait à ces enfoirés, ils auraient des remords toute leur vie… enfin, il espérait.

Sa vue brouillée accrocha la lune. Lune, belle lune si pâle et si seule… ma copine la lune… tu resteras là à veiller sur mon trépas, et mon dernier soupir montera vers toi… mal au crâne putain…

Lune…

Remus, afficha son petit cerveau. Ah, nan, Remus, il ne voulait pas que Remus ait des remords… Pas gentil Remus… Gentil Remus ne méritait pas qu'on le retrouve comme ça… Gentil Remus était gentil et se serait inquiété de le savoir dans cet état… s'il lui en avait parlé… Harry se sentit vaguement honteux de ne pas avoir dernièrement pris des nouvelles du loup-garou… qui était gentil…

Tout aurait été tellement différent si Sirius n'avait pas été mort… Il aurait été vivre cher lui et son parrain lui aurait sourit en lui disant "Tu les emmerdes tous!" et Remus aurait rigolé et Harry aurait eu un endroit pour revenir au lieu d'agoniser derrière une poubelle… Putain de vie.

Il se remit debout tant bien que mal. Il allait aller voir Remus, pour le prévenir qu'il mourrait. Il lui devait au moins ça. Une petite visite rapide, juste pour lui dire, puis il reviendrait ici et puis voilà.

Il se congratula de parvenir à encore Tansplaner dans son état.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Il se réveilla dans un lit immensément confortable et totalement inconnu. Des hordes de Sombrals lui traversaient le crâne en sifflant. Il se pencha sur le côté et vomit la deuxième moitié de son estomac dans une cuvette qu'une main heureuse avait placée à côté du lit.

Il allait clairement mourir, songea-t-il tandis que la porte de la pièce s'ouvrait.

- Harry?

Le doux murmure lui causa plus de souffrance que tous les endoloris reçus au cours des cinq dernières années – ce qui faisait tout de même un nombre considérable. Il força sa tête, dont le poids et la résonance lui rappelaient assez une lourde cloche en fonte, à se redresser.

- Remus, croassa-t-il.

L'homme lui sourit, s'approcha, et lui posa une serviette fraîchement humide sur le front.

La quintessence du bonheur.

- Bois ça, fit le plus doucement possible le loup-garou en passant une main sous sa nuque et en approchant un verre de ses lèvres.

Harry tendit le cou.

Nettement moins bon.

- Kézzécé? se débrouilla-t-il pour sortir.

- Un truc contre la gueule de bois. Finit-le.

Harry s'exécuta, tentant de réorganiser ses bribes de pensées. Gueule de bois, gueule de bois… Ah, oui, il avait vaguement le souvenir d'être entré dans un bar… mais après…

La potion, proportionnellement à son goût affreux, agit remarquablement vide. Au bout de quelques minutes, il parvint à se redresser avec précaution et à s'asseoir contre les oreillers. Remus, assis au bord du lit, le regardait en souriant. Harry se racla la gorge.

- Hum… Merci, fit-il d'un ton embarrassé en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui.

Remus l'intercepta.

- C'est ma chambre, fit-il d'un ton rassurant. Comme tu m'avais l'air assez mal en point en arrivant, je t'ai installé l

Oh… bien sûr, il n'avait jamais eu de raison de rentrer dans la chambre de l'homme… Harry rougit légèrement.

- Je suis désolé… bredouilla-t-il. Je… hum… je ne me rappelle plus trop bien ce qui s'est pass

Les yeux du loup-garou pétillèrent.

- Tu veux que je te raconte?

Harry supplia le Ciel de ne rien avoir fait de trop embarrassant et hocha timidement la tête.

- Tu as débarqué ici un peu après minuit, en cognant contre ma porte et en hurlant comme un damné… Quand je t'ai ouvert, tu m'es tombé dans les bras en marmonnant je ne sais quoi à propos d'agonies et de poubelles –

- Stop, c'est bon, grogna le jeune homme.

- … et que tu tenais pour je ne sais quelle raison à t'excuser avant ça, termina doucement Remus.

Harry ferma les yeux en se maudissant. Puis sursauta légèrement en sentant la main de l'homme se poser sur son épaule et le repousser délicatement.

- Dors encore un peu.

Harry obéit sans chercher à discuter, parvenant juste à murmurer un "Merci, Remus." avant de s'endormir.

~

Quand il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, la chambre était vide. Son mal au crâne avait disparu, et il se sentait seulement vaguement nauséeux. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, se passant une main sur la figure. Crétin. Crétincrétincrétin. N'importe quoi, soupira-t-il en se levant.

Son hurlement à la vue de la pendule provoqua l'entrée immédiate de son logeur.

- Harry? demanda Remus d'un air paniqué.

- C'est rien – c'est – merde je vais me faire tuer! s'exclama le jeune homme en regardant autour de lui à la recherche de sa cape et de ses chaussures.

- Harry…

- Je suis désolé Remus, vraiment désolé, mais il est neuf heures passées et je vais me faire trucider – je…

- Harry, il est neuf heures du soir.

- … repasserai ce soir pour vous expliquer et – quoi?!

Il regarda le loup-garou d'un air médusé.

- Du soir? gémit-il enfin.

Remus planta son regard doré dans le sien.

- Harry. Tu ne crois pas que ta santé est plus importante qu'un exportateur de croquettes à faire péter les xenopes?

Le jeune Auror ouvrit la bouche. Ferma la bouche.

- Vous avez vu Tonks, dernièrement, fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

- Elle me donne de tes nouvelles, acquiesça l'homme en se dirigeant vers la porte. Viens manger.

- Je ne m'occupe pas de ces histoires de xenopes, protesta Harry en le suivant, je m'occupe des Mangemorts…

- … qui n'osent même pas pointer le bout de leur nez dehors. J'ai écrit au Ministère pour leur dire que tu étais malade. Assied-toi, fit le loup-garou d'un ton sans réplique.

Harry obéit et se laissa tomber sur l'une des chaises de la petite salle à manger. Parfois il valait mieux obéir à Remus.

Et puis l'odeur qui parvenait de la cuisine avait mystérieusement fait disparaître sa nausée. Il crevait la dalle.

- C'est quoi? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

- Des magrets de canard. Avec des poires et de la confiture.

Ce ne fut que quand Remus le regarda et éclata de rire que Harry réalisa qu'il bavait littéralement de bonheur.

- Je suppose que tu ne manges rien, en ce moment, fit Remus d'un ton de reproche en posant le plat sur la table.

Harry ne répondit pas, trop occupé à déjà s'engloutir d'immenses bouchées de la viande délicieuse. Et puis, honnêtement, il ne tenait pas à répondre et encourir les foudres du loup-garou.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, Harry mordant à pleines dents dans les tranches de canards et les poires juteuses, Remus perdu dans ses pensées piochant dans son assiette. La lumière de la pièce repoussait difficilement l'obscurité de l'extérieur. C'était assez étrange de se retrouver en tête-à-tête avec lui, réalisa Harry. Il avait toujours bien aimé l'homme, s'était assis plusieurs fois à la même table que lui, surtout durant l'époque active de l'Ordre du Phœnix, et même était devenu assez proche de lui durant la dernière phase de la guerre, mais il ne l'aurait pas vraiment qualifié d'"ami" à l'époque – du moins pas d'un ami chez qui s'inviter sans prévenir. Enfin… C'était bizarrement agréable.

Rassasié, il reposa sa fourchette.

- Je suis désolé, articula-t-il.

Remus releva la tête d'un air interrogateur.

- Hum… pour avoir fait irruption chez vous comme ça… et puis pour ne pas avoir pris de vos nouvelles depuis un moment.

L'homme ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- La seule chose pour laquelle je t'en veux, dit-il enfin, c'est de ne pas m'avoir dis que tu n'allais pas bien.

- Je vais bien, protesta Harry sans conviction.

- Pour moi, quelqu'un qui se saoule tout seul ne va pas bien.

- Je ne me suis pas –

Harry s'arrêta en réalisant que ce que disait son hôte était l'entière vérité. Il grimaça.

- Je me suis amusé, marmonna-t-il.

Remus haussa un sourcil et Harry soupira: tout le monde avait tort, Remus n'était pas gentil, finalement.

- Bon, d'accord. J'ai déprimé un coup. Ca arrive à tout le monde, non? lança-t-il avec un peu d'agressivité.

- Raconte-moi?

Ronchonnant, Harry fouilla dans sa mémoire. Les souvenirs de la soirée lui revinrent… sa morosité… le trajet du retour et puis… le bar… et… l'envie de mourir.

L'envie de mourir. Et la rancune envers Hermione, et Ron, et tous les autres. Oh Merlin. Il avait vraiment pensé ça? _Il avait vraiment pensé ça?!_

- Harry?

- Je…

Il l'avait pensé. Il l'avait vraiment pensé. Il leur avais souhaité de souffrir, de se démerder seuls avec le souvenir de sa mort… Il avait voulu mourir. Il avait voulu mourir. Toute sa vie, toute sa vie il avait tenu bon, même avec les Dursleys, même contre les Mangemorts, même contre Voldemort, jamais il ne s'était avoué vaincu, toujours il s'était accroché, et c'était maintenant, _maintenant_ qu'il avait réellement voulu mourir. Il…

- Harry!

Il sanglotait stupidement, évacuant tout le stress et la déprime et le ressentiment des derniers mois, ou des dernières années, évacuant sa fatigue et sa détresse, et son besoin de… de quelque chose, de quelqu'un, d'un point d'ancrage, n'importe quoi, quelque chose qui le sorte de là, c'était tout ce qu'il demandait…

Il se retrouva dans le canapé, blotti comme un enfant dans les bras du loup-garou, et n'en éprouva aucune gêne, juste un immense soulagement et de la reconnaissance. Les mots se bousculaient hors de sa bouche, son cœur se vidait sans retenue, et Remus écoutait et s'excusait de ne pas avoir été là, de ne pas s'en être aperçu, et lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

Une famille devait plus ou moins ressembler à ça, songea Harry en plongeant une fois de plus dans le sommeil.

~

Il se réveilla une fois de plus dans le lit de son hôte. La pendule affichait encore neuf heures, mais cette fois, d'après les oiseaux qui gazouillaient innocemment dehors, ce devait être le matin. Jeudi matin. Donc: boulot. Donc: retard.

Harry se mordilla la lèvre.

Et bien non. Malade il était, malade il resterait. Na.

Il sortait du lit, satisfait de sa résolution, quand les circonstances de son endormissement lui revinrent en mémoire. Il se voua aux milles diables, rouge de honte. Il n'oserait même plus regarder Remus en face. Chialer comme un marmot… Dans ses bras, en plus… Stupide Harry! piailla dans sa tête une voix qui ressemblait fort à celle de Dobby.

Soupirant, il enfila ses affaires qui commençaient sérieusement à sentir autre chose que la rose et sortit de la chambre. Les baies vitrées de la petite salle de séjour s'ouvraient sur la forêt. Remus, enroulé dans une couverture, sommeillait dans le canapé.

Harry, sans faire un bruit, gagna la cuisine et jeta un coup d'œil dans les placards. Qui se révélèrent bien plus fournis que les siens, ce qui était plutôt prévisible, connaissant le bon sens de l'homme et ses conséquentes fringales vers l'époque de la pleine lune. Mais Harry restait légèrement étonné: pour parler franchement, Remus n'avait jamais été très riche, et ce qu'il voyait à présent indiquait un mode de vie sinon opulent, du moins confortable.

- Café, fit soudain une voix depuis le pas de la porte.

Harry sursauta et lâcha le paquet de pain de mie avec un juron. Remus le ramassa souplement. Il portait encore lui aussi ses vêtements tout chiffonnés de la veille.

- Je…

- Si tu recommence à t'excuser, je te mets dehors sans déjeuner, fit tranquillement l'homme.

Harry dissimula un sourire.

- Compris.

Ils s'installèrent à nouveau à table, face à face. Remus se frottait les yeux d'un air encore endormi, et Harry l'observa. Il avait l'air bien moins fatigué que quand il l'avait rencontré pour la toute première fois, songea-t-il. En fait, à part les quelques mèches grises dans ses cheveux, l'homme semblait dans une forme parfaite. Il se rendit compte que Remus le regardait et fit une grimace comique.

- Contrairement à moi, vous semblez en pleine forme.

- La potion Tue-loup a été largement améliorée, ces dernières années, opina l'homme.

- C'est toujours Snape qui vous la prépare? demanda Harry avec curiosité.

- Mmmh…

Ils restèrent un moment dans le vague, puis leur regard se croisèrent au même moment et ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Franchement, bredouilla finalement Harry, je plains les pauvres élèves, maintenant… Déjà que ce n'était pas drôle quand il était seulement prof…

- Je suis sûr qu'il fait un très bon Directeur, tenta de protester son hôte – mort de rire.

- Le bon côté des choses, c'est qu'il n'enseigne plus… Et puis que les autres professeurs peuvent avoir recours à la Menace Suprême, ajouta-t-il sérieusement.

- Qui est?

- "Machin, taisez-vous immédiatement ou je vous envoie chez le Directeur!"

Remus s'essuya les yeux.

- C'est sûr que ça doit être plus efficace que lorsqu'il s'agissait de Dumbledore…

- Et le pauvre Pr MacGonagall… soupira Harry.

Remus l'observa, le coude sur la table.

- Ca te manque, hein?

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête. Puis renifla.

- Enfin pas si c'est Snape le Directeur.

- Albus en aurait hurlé de rire.

- Oui, je pense aussi…

Ils replongèrent dans le silence.

~

- Tu restes chez moi pour l'instant.

Devant le ton sans réplique, Harry ne broncha pas.

- Tu prendras le canapé-lit, continua Remus. Je vais passer chez toi prendre quelques affaires pendant que tu prendras ta douche. Tu ne sens pas le frais, ajouta-t-il avec une étincelle dans les yeux.

Harry eut un reniflement dédaigneux. Puis convint qu'il avait raison.

- Mais vous êtes sûr que… tenta-t-il.

- A chaque fois que tu me sortiras une phrase dans le genre "Je suis désol", tu me feras un tour de vaisselle, continua le loup-garou comme si de rien n'était.

Harry ferma sa bouche.

- Tu connais déjà la maison. Je t'emmènerai au village cet après-midi, ou demain. Sinon, tu fais ce que tu veux… Des questions?

- Je… comment vous organisez vos journées? demanda timidement Harry. Je ne voudrais pas vous gêner…

Remus fit un geste évasif de la main.

- En ce moment, je travaille à recopier des ouvrages pour Fleury et Botts. Je m'y mets quand j'ai envie, donc pas de problèmes de ce côté-là.

- D'accord.

- Autre chose?

- Vous êtes sûr que je ne vous dérange pas?

Harry s'enfuit en ricanant vers la salle de bain sous les malédictions joyeuses de son hôte.

Quand il en ressortit, une bonne demi-heure plus tard, beaucoup plus à l'aise, Remus lui tendit une plume et un parchemin et Harry, obéissant, écrivit à Maugrey Fol-Œil pour l'informer de sa décision de prendre un petit congé de début d'été.

- Il ne va pas apprécier, commenta-t-il en cachetant la lettre.

- A quand remontent tes dernières vacances? se contenta de demander le loup-garou.

Bon. D'accord. Une petite pause ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Il se retrouva donc, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois… plusieurs années… une bonne partie de sa vie, quoi… avec du temps devant lui et, encore plus important, la possibilité d'en profiter.

~

Remus se levait vers neuf heures, travaillait une partie de la matinée, déjeunait assez tôt, retravaillait tout le début de l'après midi puis déposait sa plume et profitait tranquillement de la fin de la journée. Harry s'en accommoda très bien.

Les premiers jours, il traîna un peu au hasard dans la petite maison, désœuvré. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ne rien faire. En fait, réalisa-t-il, il y avait toujours au quelqu'un pour lui imposer ses activités – ou ses non-activités. Les Dursleys, puis ses professeurs, Dumbledore, enfin Maugrey. Et là, le fait que Remus ne lève même pas la tête quand il passait près de lui… et bien… c'était franchement bizarre. Même dans son appartement, il ne pouvait s'étirer sans qu'un rapport posé sur son bureau et attendant d'être terminé ne lui jette un regard sévère.

Puis il jeta un beau matin un regard distrait sur la bibliothèque de son hôte. Les livres étaient plutôt le truc de Hermione, songea-t-il en en saisissant un au hasard, mais bon… Deux jours plus tard, les piles de bouquins s'entassaient sur le canapé-lit d'où il n'émergeait que quand Remus lui arrachait avec bonne humeur son roman moldu ou son livre de sortilèges avancés des mains pour le faire venir à table.

Le loup-garou travaillait dans une pièce adjacente à sa chambre, et Harry avait fini par faire sien le salon sans plus aucune hésitation. De fait, ils prenaient tous leurs repas dans la cuisine, et Remus, lorsqu'il laissait tomber ses copies pour Fleury et Botts, préférait aller faire un tour dans la forêt environnante plutôt que de rester enfermé.

La maison, si elle était petite, était agréable. Harry finit par demander incidemment si elle constituait un héritage ou n'importe quoi…

- Oh non, fit Remus avec un gentil sourire. C'est le Ministère qui me l'a donnée, il y a quelques années… (Et comme Harry ouvrait de grands yeux, Fudge à son époque n'ayant pas été renommé pour son amour des loups-garous:) Albus était intervenu pour moi, continua-t-il innocemment, pour m'obtenir une demeure "provisoire"… Mais, c'est triste, je crois que depuis les papiers ont été perdus…

Remus Lupin arnaquait le Gouvernement. On en apprenait de belles…

Après avoir dévoré une bonne partie de la nourriture spirituelle mise à sa disposition, Harry commença à se balader dans les bois à son tour, seul ou accompagnant son hôte. Il se rendit compte que c'était peut-être une des toutes premières fois de sa vie – on se pouvait décemment qualifier des excursions dans la Forêt Interdite de "balades". Il y prit rapidement goût, alternant longues promenades et navettes jusqu'au village voisin d'où il ramenait à manger. Il décida également – au grand désespoir de Remus – de se mettre à la cuisine.

- Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais…

- Non, non c'est la moindre des choses!

- Ah… *sigh*

Il abandonna assez rapidement.

~

Ce fut vers la fin de la deuxième semaine, alors que, vautré sur le gazon – non, l'herbe, plutôt étant donnés les talents de jardinier de son hôte – il feuilletait un livre sur les espèces dangereuses d'Europe centrale, que Remus vint le voir avec un air légèrement embarrassé.

- Cette nuit, c'est la pleine lune, commença maladroitement l'homme en se laissant tomber à côté de lui.

- Oh.

Il était vrai que Remus avait les traits légèrement tirés, remarqua-t-il. Il se racla la gorge.

- Je… Je peux faire quelque chose?

Le loup-garou secoua la tête.

- Je prendrai la potion et je m'enfermerai dans la cave. Je voulais juste te prévenir, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

- D'accord.

~

Le ciel commençait à s'obscurcir quand la lourde prote de la cave se referma sur l'homme. Harry, immobile, entendit ensuite un verrou cliqueter. Puis le silence.

Comment avait-il pu oublier? La bonne humeur de son hôte semblait si naturelle, si inébranlable… Il se sentit réellement minable avec sa petite dépression, alors que là-bas, au sous-sol, Remus devait commencer à souffrir milles morts, sans se plaindre… Il prit sa résolution.

Crevant de trouille, il prit sa baguette, déverrouilla la porte, puis se transforma et s'engouffra dans les escaliers sombres d'où montaient déjà des hululements de souffrance.

Ils fut en bas des marches en quelques bonds souples. Il cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à l'obscurité, puis l'aperçut, faiblement éclairé par la lumière blafarde qui passait au travers du soupirail. Un immense loup. Se roulant au sol en poussant des grognements de douleur. Puis l'animal se calma petit à petit, haletant doucement. Un peu de sang maculait déjà ici et là sa fourrure, formant des taches sombres parmi les reflets d'acier. Remus bondit soudain sur ses pattes, tourné dans sa direction, grondant sourdement.

Harry s'avança en tremblant. Peut-être que, finalement, ce n'avait pas été une bonne idée. Mais c'était trop tard. Il aurait à peine fait trois pas vers la porte que le loup lui aurait déjà sauté dessus. Il déglutit donc et redressa courageusement la tête.

Et miaula.

Le loup regarda avec un air de stupéfaction profonde le chat qui s'avançait vers lui. Peut-être n'avait-il pas l'habitude que ses repas arrivent d'eux-mêmes à portée de ses crocs, songea Harry avec une grimace. Mais le jeune Animagus ne se dégonfla pas, et donna un léger coup de patte sur le museau du loup-garou pétrifié.

Qui éclata de rire. Ou du moins, ouvrit sa gueule en enroula sa langue avec un aboiement étouffé, avant de pousser le petit félin du bout de la patte d'un air joueur.

Harry soupira.

~

Quand il se réveilla, à nouveau sous forme humaine, il gisait inconfortablement sur le pavé dur. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, tendant la main pour se protéger des rayons du soleil qui s'obstinaient sur son visage. Ouille. Il avait mal partout…

Il se redressa tant bien que mal. Son corps n'était qu'un bleu géant. Une nuit à "occuper" Remus suivie d'un bref somme sur de la pierre glaciale ne constituaient pas une cure de remise en forme, décida-t-il. Dire que son père et ses amis y avaient eu droit pendant sept ans… En cet instant, il les admira beaucoup – même Pettigrow, décida-t-il dans sa grande magnanimité – de toutes façons, l'homme était mort et il n'avait donc plus aucune raison de lui en vouloir – bon.

Il remit d'aplomb ses lunettes et observa la pièce. Sa bouche s'ouvrit bêtement.

En tant que titulaire d'une mention "excellent" à ses examens de fin d'étude à l'Académie des Aurors, Harry connaissait sur le bout des doigts les caractéristiques des loups-garous. Il savait par exemple que, contrairement aux transformations des Animagus qui ne généraient qu'un petit malaise, celles des lycanthropes étaient horriblement douloureuses. Que, si un Animagus pouvait guillerettement se transformer quand il le désirait, se balader un moment sous sa forme animale puis récupérer son corps et ses vêtements d'origine en un claquement de doigts, le passage de la forme humaine à la forme lupine était indépendante de la volonté du malheureux et s'opérait davantage de façon anatomique que magique, et que…

Bref, Remus, roulé en boule à quelques pas de lui, était nu comme un ver.

C'était un corps gracieux et musclé, et au premier coup d'œil on devinait difficilement l'âge réel de son propriétaire. Les yeux de Harry passèrent des cheveux châtain-cendré en désordre à la nuque un peu trop fine, glissèrent sur le dos parsemé de cicatrices plus ou moins récentes, où quelques gouttes de sang perlaient encore par endroit, et se détournèrent heureusement avant d'atteindre le bas dudit dos. Rougissant, le jeune homme matérialisa une couverture d'un marmonnement, et l'étendit sur l'homme. Remus soupira, puis entrouvrit les yeux.

- En forme? fit maladroitement Harry.

L'homme grimaça et se redressa – et son torse et son ventre étaient tous aussi captivants que son dos, avec toute cette peau fine aux cicatrices pâles et à la légère toison châtaine, et Harry se força à regarder dans les yeux dorés plutôt qu'un peu plus bas. Remus le fixait d'un air amusé.

- Tu fais un mignon petit chat, sourit-il.

Harry rougit encore plus – si possible.

- Hum… bredouilla-t-il. Ca fait que trois mois… en fait vous êtes le premier à le savoir…

Il resta silencieux, ne sachant trop que dire. Des doigts effleurèrent légèrement sa joue.

- Merci. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu une pleine lune aussi agréable, dit simplement Remus. (Puis il se redressa, se drapant dans la couverture, et fit une grimace moqueuse.) Je vais prendre une douche.

Harry hocha la tête.

~

Quand le jeune homme poussa timidement la porte de la salle de bain, une demi-heure plus tard, pour annoncer que le petit déjeuner était, dans une certaine mesure relative à ses capacités culinaires, prêt, l'homme un coton à la main, essayait d'atteindre les écorchures plus ou moins profondes qui ornaient son dos.

Et avait cette fois, au grand soulagement de Harry, un jean sur les fesses.

- J'arrive, fit le loup-garou, le temps de désinfecter ça…

Sans réfléchir, Harry lui prit le coton imbibé d'alcool des mains, et le passa efficacement sur ses plaies. Remus grogna et se tortilla.

- Ca pique, râla-t-il.

Sa tête était tellement comique que Harry éclata de rire.

~

- Comment… (Harry hésita, touilla un moment sa fourchette dans ses œufs brouillés carbonisés.) Comment faites-vous pour continuer à sourire en vivant tout ça?

Il crut un moment avoir mis l'homme en colère, mais Remus, après avoir calmement reposé sa tasse de café, se contenta de le regarder pensivement.

- Ta question ne serait pas plutôt "donnez-moi le truc pour que moi, je puisse continuer à sourire après avoir vécu tout ça"?

Harry empala une pauvre tranche de bacon.

- En partie, convint-il. Mais pas seulement. Ca revient un peu au même, ajouta-t-il après un moment de silence.

Remus se laissa aller dans sa chaise.

- Je pense, fit-il d'un ton clair, que j'ai plus qu'accompli ma part de devoir envers la société. Tout comme toi. Ou comme Snape. Nous avons vu et effectué assez d'horreur pour aider les autres. Alors nous pouvons nous permettre de les emmerder un peu. Par exemple (Il eut un grand sourire hilare.), quand Ombrage et Fudge se sont opposés, malgré les instructions d'Albus, à la nomination de Snape, tu sais ce qui les a fait changer d'avis? (Harry secoua la tête.) Ils avaient à peine bu leur café le lendemain matin qu'ils se sont retrouvés avec une deuxième paire de bras. Ca a duré deux semaines, mais ils n'avaient aucune preuve. Quand ils n'ont plus pu se présenter en public, ils ont été voir Severus qui leur a enlevé leurs cornes et leurs trois nez en trop, et ils lui ont donné le poste.

- Vous plaisantez!

_Snape_?! Faire _ça_?!

- Oh, Minerva était dans le coup, aussi… Je crois que l'équipe de Poudlard n'envisageait même pas d'accepter un Directeur imposé par le Ministère. Ils en ont leur claque, de cet abruti. C'est un peu pour la même raison que j'ai décidé de cesser de m'embêter pour les menaces envers les loups-garous, ajouta-t-il un peu rêveusement. Je suis un héros de guerre. J'ai un boulot, et Fleury et Botts ont l'air d'apprécier mon travail. Et puis, rigola-t-il, j'ai des relations haut placées, à présent. Voilà.

Il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Si tu comprenais ça, tu emmerderais Maugrey et le département des Aurors et tu sourirais un peu.

Emmerder Maugrey et le Département.

Harry ne niait pas que l'idée lui semblait adorablement séduisante, mais… c'était _impossible_. Tout simplement. Il avait la confiance d'un grand nombre de personnes. Et il ne voulait pas trahir cette confiance. Ce fut ce qu'il répondit à Remus.

- Confiance? Ils se servent de toi, répondit tranquillement le loup-garou. Imagine que tu les laisses tomber.

Harry imagina.

- Ils trouveraient tout simplement quelqu'un pour te remplacer, continua Remus. Tu n'es pas _indispensable_, mets-toi ça dans ta petite tête.

Harry rougit. La remarque ressemblait étrangement à celle de Maugrey.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je pense! protesta-t-il.

Le visage de Remus s'adoucit.

- Je sais. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que la vie des autres ne dépend plus de toi, à présent. Laisse-les se débrouiller un peu tous seuls…

- Et je ferais quoi?!

Remus eut un sourire canaille.

- Change-toi les idées!

Maintenant il ressemblait à Tonks.

~

Harry resta songeur toute la journée.

La deuxième nuit de pleine lune se déroula à l'identique de la première, et à l'aube ce fut un Animagus moulu qui se traîna jusqu'à son canapé. Etre un chat chahuté – même gentiment – par un loup d'une centaine de kilos n'était pas de tout repos. Il dormit toute la journée d'une traite et ce fut l'odeur d'un énorme couscous délicieux qui le tira du lit.

- C'était bon, convint-il béatement après avoir terminé sa troisième assiette.

Remus pourchassait soigneusement les derniers grains de semoule de sa sixième.

- Demain, je vais aller chez moi, dit tout-à-coup Harry. Pour aller chercher mon courrier, ajouta-t-il comme l'homme levait un regard interrogatif sur lui.

- D'accord.

~

"Cher Harry,

Comment vas-tu?

Ron et moi nous demandions si tu accepterais de passer une partie des vacances chez nous. Je sais que ton travail te prend beaucoup de temps, mais il n'est pas mauvais de se changer parfois les idées et… blablabla.

Hermione"

La lettre datait du lendemain de son "kidnapping". Il grogna et passa à la suivante.

"M. Potter,

Nous souhaiterions vous rappeler la nécessité de la remise du rapport concernant votre mission du 4 Juillet consistant en la capture du Mangemort Celestin Crabbe. Ce rapport aurait du être adressé depuis…

Diana Diffins, Ministère de la Magie."

Harry haussa les épaules. Il les emmerdait.

Il cligna des yeux et se repassa ce qu'il venait exactement de penser. _Il les emmerdait._

Oh. Remus déteignait sur lui, se dit-il avec philosophie.

"Potter,

J'ai accepté sans mot dire votre coup de tête de prendre quelques jours de congés. Cela fait plus de deux semaines, maintenant. Alors où que vous soyez, ramenez vos fesses. Morgans me fait un travail de cochon et on a signalé trois autres Mangemort dans la région de Londres.

Je vous veux au bureau demain.

A. Maugrey."

Ce fut sans doute la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Harry s'empara d'une plume, et inscrivit méthodiquement sa réponse au bas du parchemin. Puis il siffla la chouette de Remus, lui confia le rouleau, et la regarda s'éloigner.

- Un problème? fit Remus en pénétrant dans le salon une bonne demi-heure plus tard et en le trouvant encore avachi dans son fauteuil.

- J'ai répondu à Maugrey que je l'emmerdais et que je démissionnais, fit Harry d'une voix blanche.

- C'est une bonne chose de faite, fit sereinement l'homme en lui tapotant l'épaule.

- C'EST DE VOTRE FAUTE!!! trépigna Harry en se jetant sur lui.

Trois minutes après, ils hoquetaient de rire, vautrés par terre, barbouillés d'encre.

Deux heures plus tard, la Beuglante lui explosait à la figure.

- POTTER! QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CES CONNERIES!!! JE N'AI PAS LE TEMPS DE SUPPORTER VOS PETITES BLAGUES INFANTILES! JE VOUS ORDONNE DE REVENIR IMMEDIATEMENT! –

- C'est marrant il me vouvoie… fit remarquer Harry à travers les hurlements.

- Ce qui prouve qu'il te considère à présent comme un adulte et non plus comme un petit garçon obéissant, fit Remus d'un ton neutre en se bouchant les oreilles.

C'était peut-être une blague… mais c'était peut-être vrai.

- NOUS SOMMES DEBORDES DE TRAVAIL, ICI! POUR QUI VOUS PRENEZ-VOUS, POTTER!

Remus lui posa une main tranquille sur l'épaule.

- Rappelle-toi: tu les emmerdes.

Harry se détendit légèrement.

- ALORS CESSEZ DE PRENDRE DU BON TEMPS ET BOUGEZ-VOUS! C'EST COMPRIS?!

La Beuglante s'évapora.

- Vous pensez que je peux lui en envoyer une, moi aussi? fit Harry d'un ton rêveur.

- Je crois que ça l'emmerderait encore plus si tu lui envoyais une lettre bien polie pour confirmer ta demande de démission.

~

- Harry. Ta ratatouille refroidit.

- J'aime pas ça, fit distraitement le jeune homme. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant? ajouta-t-il après un instant de silence.

Remus termina posément sa bouchée.

- Je ne pense pas que tu rencontreras trop de difficultés à te trouver un emploi, dit-il enfin. De toutes façons, tu as largement de quoi vivre, avec ce que t'ont laissé tes parents et Sirius.

- Sirius? s'étonna Harry avec l'habituel pinçon au cœur qu'occasionnait le souvenir de l'homme.

- Moui, Sirius. (Les traits du loup-garou s'étaient légèrement crispés.) Il t'a laissé Grimmaurd Square, tu te rappelle?

Les yeux verts s'écarquillèrent.

- J'avais complètement oublié, reconnut-il, s'attirant un soupir mi-excédé mi-amusé. Je me demande dans quel état c'est…

- Va voir. Fais des réparations. Installe-y-toi. Trouve une copine, fait des marmots et écrit un livre, proposa Remus.

Oh…

L'idée était tentante. Enfin une partie.

- Oui, sauf que ce sera un copain, marmonna-t-il.

La fourchette du loup-garou resta en suspend.

- Je ne savais pas, dit enfin l'homme en laissant retomber ses légumes bouillis.

- Personne ne sait. Je ne voulais pas d'un article de plus dans la Gazette, fit Harry d'un ton morose.

Une partie de lui-même se demandait pourquoi diable il était là à en parler avec l'homme.

Une partie, seulement. L'autre savait très bien.

- Ce n'est pas une honte, tu sais.

- Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas facile non plus. Dites… (Il hésita.) Il y avait quelque chose entre Sirius et vous?

Remus le dévisagea fixement un moment, la bouche ouverte. Puis sourit.

- Non. Sirius aimait bien trop les filles. Et puis parfois, il était franchement insupportable… souvent, même…

Ils terminèrent le repas en silence.

Au moment d'aller au lit, Harry en était toujours à essayer d'arrêter son cerveau de chantonner "Remus aime les hommes, Remus aime les hommes, Remus aime…".

~

Quelques jours passèrent encore, puis Harry réalisa un beau matin, alors qu'il prenait tranquillement sa douche, qu'il n'avait plus strictement rien à faire chez le loup-garou.

Remus l'avait amené ici pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises sous le coup de sa déprime. Or, non seulement sa déprime était passée – et il en éprouvait encore une vague honte – mais il avait largué son boulot et se sentait mieux qu'il ne s'était jamais senti. Il était normalement temps de lever les voiles, ne serait-ce que par politesse et savoir-vivre.

Harry n'avait pas envie de lever les voiles.

Parce qu'il adorait bavarder de tout et de rien avec le loup-garou, réalisa-t-il. Et partager ses repas – autrement meilleurs que son quotidien précédent. Et flâner – mais ça, flâner, il pouvait le faire chez lui, remarqua-t-il – d'accord, flâner en sachant que Remus était juste à côté.

Il commençait à être sacrement dans la merde.

D'un autre côté… Remus n'avait pas encore parlé de son départ éventuel (oui mais Remus était poli). Et il avait semblé apprécier que Harry passe la pleine lune avec lui (oui mais Harry n'allait pas passer toutes les pleines lunes avec lui). Et…

Pourquoi pas, en fait? se dit-il soudain. Il pourrait proposer à l'homme de venir passer les pleines lunes chez lui?

Ouais, bonjour l'incruste…

Légèrement abattu, il coupa l'eau. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir une vie _simple_? Pourquoi _Remus_? se désespéra-t-il en sortant de la cabine de douche.

Au moment que choisit ledit Remus pour pénétrer dans la salle de bain.

Il resta un instant figé, dégoulinant d'eau. Il était nu et Remus était là. Devant lui. L'air tout aussi stupéfait sauf que ses yeux à lui bougeaient et – SOS, SOS, SOS. Harry se détourna brusquement en essayant de penser à quelque chose de très froid. Des icebergs. Des pingouins. La banquise. Snape – non, ça, bizarrement, ça ne marchait pas.

- Désolé, fit la voix rauque du loup-garou derrière lui. Je venais juste chercher…

Harry attrapa une serviette, tandis que la voix se taisait. Des ours polaires. Trelawney en bikini. Des esquimaux.

Une main se posa sur son bras, une autre sur sa hanche, et il cessa simplement de penser quand un souffle chaud effleura son oreille.

- … sens si bon… murmura une voix dans son cou.

Ô Merlin. Ô Merlin. Remus était en train de le _sentir_. L'odorat surdéveloppé des loups-garous, songea-t-il brièvement. Super. Maintenant Remus ne _pouvait pas_ ne pas savoir…

Une bouche chaude se posa sur sa nuque, tandis que deux bras solides entouraient sa poitrine, qui se vida brusquement sous le choc. Son sexe expérimenta l'effet inverse. La langue et les mains de Remus sur sa peau lui arrachèrent un frisson qui le parcourut des orteils au cuir chevelu. Il suppliait déjà intérieurement pour plus – plusplusplusohmondieu – quand l'homme s'immobilisa brutalement et s'écarta.

- Harry je suis désolé… (Remus semblait désespéré.) Je… ça fait des jours que j'essaie de ne pas… je ne voulais pas…

Harry se retourna et l'embrassa violemment.

Oh mon Dieu. Oui. C'était délicieux. Délicieux. Remus le saisit par la nuque et leurs langues se mêlèrent furieusement. Il en avait tellement envie. Il s'entendit gémir avec impuissance. Fuck. Il voulait Remus. Maintenant. Tout de suite.

Sans doute avait-il parlé tout haut. Sans le lâcher, l'homme l'entraîna hors de la pièce. Ils titubèrent jusqu'au salon et se lassèrent tomber sur le canapé-lit encore défait. Les ressorts couinèrent sous leur poids, et Harry poussa un cri au contact des draps délicieusement frais sous ses fesses, sous son dos, et à celui de Remus, de tout le corps de Remus, sur lui. Son sexe lui faisait mal. Il se tortilla contre le loup-garou et cria à nouveau quand celui-ci glissa sa cuisse entre les siennes, son aine frottant efficacement sur son membre gonflé.

- Remus…

L'homme reprit sa bouche, lui enfonçant la tête dans l'oreiller. Le baiser était mouillé, avide, mais plus maîtrisé, plus calculateur… Il glapit quand les mains puissantes se glissèrent sous lui et saisirent ses fesses.

- Dieu, Harry, je te veux tellement, haleta la voix plus rauque que jamais à son oreille. Je veux que tu cries… que tu hurles…

Harry était entièrement pour.

Remus continua à l'embrasser, plus lentement, en déboutonnant sa chemise. Harry ne put résister à l'envie de poser les mains sur la poitrine large, rassurante du loup-garou, provoquant un bruit des plus intéressants chez ce dernier. Ils roulèrent sur le pauvre canapé, Remus empêtré dans sa chemise, Harry nouant ses jambes autour de la taille de l'homme, incroyablement excité par ce qu'il pouvait sentir dans le jean de ce dernier. Puis Remus le replaqua sous lui, et s'attaqua à sa gorge, ses mains errant sur ses cuisses, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans sa chair, et Harry ne put rien faire à part gémir sans retenue et en demander plus.

Il voulait Remus. Il voulait ce que promettaient cette bouche et ces mains et ce sexe tendu… Il essaya de déboutonner le pantalon de l'homme, les doigts tremblant, tandis que ce dernier s'attaquait à un de ses tétons, léchait, mordillait durement… La tête de Harry roula sur le côté. C'était trop. Il allait… il se frotta plus fort contre l'homme… il allait…

- Non.

La bouche le mordit presque cruellement, et il poussa un cri de protestation, redressant la tête. Deux yeux dorés débordants de désir plongèrent dans les siens. Remus caressa tendrement ses lèvres de la langue.

- Pas déjà, ronronna le loup-garou.

Harry se laissa faire, réduit à une sorte de créature invertébrée incapable de la moindre réaction de défense. Remus retourna à son travail, s'occupant de son autre mamelon, puis de son nombril, et cette langue brûlante n'arrangeait rien à son incapacité à protester.

Jusqu'à ce que ladite langue descende encore.

Harry se cramponna aux draps pour s'empêcher de plonger les mains dans les cheveux de l'homme et lui faire accélérer les choses. De toutes façons il n'en eut pas besoin. Une bouche chaude l'enveloppa brusquement, sans même un coup de langue ou de dents pour prévenir, et suça. Harry eut à peine le temps de le réaliser avant d'y jouir violemment.

Il retomba pratiquement inanimé sur l'oreiller. Quelqu'un avait hurlé comme un dément, et vue l'occupation de Remus l'instant auparavant, Harry en déduisit qu'il avait dû s'agir de lui-même. Une bouche se posa à nouveau sur la sienne, et une langue au goût acre se glissa entre ses lèvres. Il l'accueillit paresseusement.

- Suis-je magnanime, se moqua doucement Remus. J'aurais dû te faire durer un peu plus longtemps…

- C'était parfait, haleta Harry.

Réellement parfait. A part… à part que Remus portait toujours son propre pantalon. Et que Harry en voulait _plus_.

Il roula sur le loup-garou qui se laissa complaisamment faire, et commença à son tour à explorer son cou, son torse, son ventre. Remus avait un goût délicieux. Ses mains déboutonnèrent efficacement cette fois le damné pantalon, le firent glisser en même temps que le caleçon le long des cuisses musclées de l'homme, mais pas trop, juste ce qu'il fallait pour lui permettre de s'attaquer avidement au sexe qui se révéla dans un état impressionnant. Remus avait un peu plus de maîtrise que lui-même, et il eut le temps de goûter, lécher, taquiner la chair sensible, se délectant de son goût, de sa chaleur, des grognements qu'il provoquait, avant que son cher hôte ne le saisisse pas la nuque. Mais il se dégagea avec un petit sourire.

- Je ne suis _pas_ magnanime, se moqua-t-il en se léchant les lèvres.

Remus lui jeta un regard inquiétant.

- Ca, ça se paiera, jeune homme.

Puis le renversa sous lui.

- D'ailleurs, ça va se payer tout de suite.

C'était fou, songea distraitement Harry, comme se rouler dans les bras de son ex-professeur, de l'ancien-meilleur-ami-de-son-père-et-de-son-parrain, semblait… normal… agréable… bon. Avec un gémissement, il écarta largement les cuisses sous la main insistante de l'homme. Remus avait de nouveau saisit son sexe, et caressait des doigts de l'autre main l'entrée de son anus. Harry ferma les yeux et se contenta de ressentir.

Deux poignes solides le firent rouler sur le ventre, et une langue chaude se glissa entre ses fesses. Harry souleva son bassin, prenant appui sur ses genoux. Encore. Encore. Avec un peu d'étonnement, il s'entendit gémir incontrôlablement. Jamais, _jamais_ il n'avait été dans cet état… Jamais il n'avait autant voulu… autant eu _besoin_… Il brûlait, partout, il en avait mal… Il voulait Remus _en_ lui…

Un doigt, deux doigts se glissèrent dans sa bouche, et il lécha inconsciemment, du bout de l'ongle jusqu'à la base, faisant jouer sa langue sur les articulations. La voix de Remus lui murmura des choses délicieusement obscènes à l'oreille, et Harry suça encore plus sensuellement, un son suppliant s'échappant de sa gorge. Les doigts quittèrent sa bouche, glissant sur ses lèvres meurtries, humides de salive. Et, un instant après, se glissèrent en lui.

Il ne protesta pas même pas sous le geste brutal – en fait, il n'eut pas le temps, les doigts merveilleux commençant aussitôt à faire des choses merveilleuses et à toucher des endroits merveilleux. Son faible cri de douleur et de mécontentement fut balayé par un gargouillement de plaisir. Il bougea ses hanches, cherchant à s'empaler un peu plus.

Remus le tortura ainsi trois bonnes minutes, ralentissant quand Harry accélérait trop, le faisant lascivement sursauter sous un geste parfois un peu plus brusque, et le jeune homme commençait à penser que, non seulement, le loup-garou n'était pas gentil, mais qu'en plus il était carrément sadique, quand un troisième doigt rejoignit les deux premiers et qu'il crut hurler.

Pas de douleur, non, plutôt l'inverse.

Mais finalement Remus semblait posséder un fond de magnanimité, et, alors que Harry sanglotait presque en enfonçant ses ongles et ses dents dans le pauvre oreiller innocent, retira ses doigts et présenta son sexe à la place. Et le pénétra. Doucement.

Ils restèrent là, immobiles, Harry se sentant enfin aussi plein qu'il l'avait souhaité, le souffle court de Remus dans sa nuque, les mains de l'homme autour de ses hanches. C'était _magique_, songea-t-il, légèrement amusé.

Puis Remus bougea et, magique ou non, c'était foutrement bien. Il cria de plus en plus fort sous les coups de reins de plus en plus violents, en chœur avec les grincements de protestation du matelas et les grondements de Remus. Dieu c'était trop bon la tête lui tournait il n'avait plus d'os toutes les fibres de son corps fondaient de plaisir et c'était trop bon et –

- Non-oui-Remuuuuus!!!

L'homme avait glissé sa main entre ses cuisses et le caressait en mesure, et c'était plus qu'il ne – pouvait – en –

Il se libéra avec un cri étranglé, son sexe pulsant dans la main de son amant qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, s'enfonçant violemment en lui, ses ongles laissant une trace vive sur la peau de ses cuisses. Puis tout retomba, dont Remus qui s'affala sur lui.

Détournant la tête pour ne pas se faire étouffer par l'oreiller vicieux, Harry tenta de reprendre sa respiration. Le corps tremblant et plein de sueur de l'homme écrasait son dos, et, si la position n'était certainement pas le top du confort, elle était bizarrement agréable. Réconfortante.

Mais pas confortable.

- Tu m'écrases, fit Harry, moitié-râlant, moitié-rigolant, en essayant de bouger.

Le tutoiement, après sept ans, semblait finalement indiqué.

- Mmmh…

Remus le laissa se dégager sans grand entrain, et quand Harry le regarda il faillit éclater de rire. Le loup-garou avait l'air… adorablement sonné.

L'homme cligna des yeux et sembla retrouver ses esprits.

- Woa, marmonna-t-il. Heu… je…

Harry sourit, rampa jusqu'à lui, et lui donna un petit coup de langue sur les lèvres. Remus y répondit lentement, puis se recula et le regarda pensivement.

- Harry. Je…

- Tu m'as bien dis que je pouvais rester chez toi autant de temps que je voudrais? le coupa le jeune homme avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de continuer.

Remus hocha la tête, le regard interrogateur.

- C'est parfait, conclut Harry en se fourrant dans ses bras. Je vais m'incruster encore un peu.

Remus poussa un léger soupir, mi-exasperation, mi-soulagement, et enfouit confortablement sa tête dans l'oreiller.

~

- Tu aurais pu nous _prévenir_! Tu imagines le sang d'encre que l'on s'est fait pour toi?!

Hermione appuya ses paroles en reposant sèchement sa tasse vide sur la table de jardin.

_- Quatre semaines. _Quatre semaines sans même _savoir_ où tu étais! Tout le monde était _fou_!

Harry prit un air coupable et repentant et croqua dans son septième biscuit – la boulangère du village était décidément très douée.

- Molly a failli en faire une crise nerveuse!

A côté de sa charmante et vitupérante petite femme, Ron leva les yeux au ciel. Et reprit un biscuit.

- Franchement, Harry, râla la brunette qui semblait arriver au bout de sa diatribe. Encore heureux qu'il existe des gens _bien_… Remus, vous êtes décidément trop gentil et trop désintéressé, conclut-elle en se tournant vers le maître de maison.

Ce dernier sourit angéliquement tandis que Harry s'étouffait avec son biscuit. Désintéressé. Ben voyons.

Bon, peut-être au début…

Plus maintenant.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant? demanda Ron avant que Hermione n'ait eu le temps d'enchaîner.

- Oh. Je ne sais pas. Peut-être m'occuper de la maison de Sirius. Mais avant ça, fit-il en réprimant un rictus, me changer les idées, je pense.

Il repoussa fermement du pied celui de Remus qui s'approchait un peu trop de lui sous la table. L'homme, en face de lui, resta impassible.

- Et retrouver un travail? susurra Hermione.

Harry marmonna un truc incompréhensible et fut reconnaissant envers son amant qui reproposa soudain du thé à la ronde.

Ils discutèrent encore agréablement un bon moment dans le petit jardin à l'orée de la forêt, puis retournèrent à l'intérieur où le jeune couple, après un dernier au-revoir, disparurent dans la cheminée.

Harry sauta sur Remus et le renversa par terre.

Ou Remus sauta sur lui et le renversa.

Ou ils se sautèrent tous les deux dessus. Aucune importance.

- Je vais t'apprendre à me faire du pied sous la table, gronda le jeune homme tandis qu'un T-shirt volait déjà à travers la pièce.

- Oh-oh, je crève de trouille, fit sérieusement l'homme.

Après il y eut un silence assez long, pour cause d'échanges oraux sous forme plus directe, puis ils se séparèrent au bord de l'asphyxie.

- On se "change les idées"? proposa mutinement Harry.

Ils étaient déjà assez engagés dans l'action quand des coups furieux contre une vitre les firent sursauter. Avec un grondement, Remus se remit debout et alla ouvrir à la chouette perchée sur le rebord d'une fenêtre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda curieusement Harry.

L'homme roula des yeux.

- Si tu me laissais l'ouvrir, je pourrais peut-être te dire.

Harry renifla et se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Puis le regarda en douce.

Les mains puissantes du loup-garou, qu'il connaissait si bien à présent et qui surtout le connaissaient si bien, décachetèrent l'enveloppe dont l'adresse était inscrite d'une profonde encre verte. Poudlard? Pourquoi Poudlard écrirait-elle à Remus? L'homme semblait également intrigué. Ses yeux dorés parcoururent rapidement la lettre.

Puis s'écarquillèrent.

Harry était _mort_ de curiosité.

Sans un mot, son amant lui tendit enfin le message. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la signature: "Minerva MacGonagall". Poudlard, donc.

"Cher M. Lupin", commençait pompeusement la lettre,

"Le place de Professeur d'Arithmancie étant actuellement vacante, nous nous ferions un plaisir de vous voir remédier à ce problème en acceptant ce poste dès la rentrée de Septembre. Au cas où vous accepteriez notre proposition, ce serait avec joie que j'attendrais votre visite dans les jours à venir afin de résoudre toutes les questions mineures que votre venue à l'Ecole pourrait occasionner.

En vous remerciant,

Minerva MacGonagall,

Directrice Adjointe de Poudlard, Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie."

Avant que Harry n'ait pu faire un commentaire, Remus lui tendit une deuxième feuille.

- Il y avait ça avec, sourit-il.

"Remus," disait la petite note, "je vous en supplie acceptez. Je ne Le _supporte plus_ – je vais faire un malheur si vous ne venez pas calmer tout ça.

Minerva."

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

- Snape?

- Il faut croire…

Harry reposa les deux feuilles à côté de lui.

- C'est super pour toi! fit-il joyeusement. (Puis il intercepta le regard de l'homme.) Quoi?

Remus le regarda d'un air hésitant.

- Je ne sais pas.

Harry le fixa incrédulement.

- Si tu vas accepter? Pourquoi? C'est à cause de… (Il se racla la gorge.)… de tes petits problèmes de pleine lune? termina-t-il un peu timidement.

Il n'avait jamais su comment bien aborder la question. 

Mais l'homme secoua la tête, et le regarda un peu bizarrement. Harry râla intérieurement. Parfois Remus était encore plus compliqué à lire qu'un tronc d'arbre.

Puis il comprit.

Stupide Harry.

- C'est… moi? risqua-t-il.

Remus acquiesça doucement.

- Tu vas avoir du mal à squatter mes appartements de Poudlard, fit-il d'une voix neutre.

- Oh.

C'était vrai. Harry resta silencieux. Partager une maison paumée au fond de la forêt était une chose, s'afficher devant deux centaines d'adolescents et une vingtaine de professeurs en était une autre. Il détourna la tête, tentant de sourire.

- Je viendrai te voir de temps en temps.

- Ca te conviendrait? fit Remus après un court silence.

Merlin non, réalisa-t-il. Il voulait rester auprès de Remus. Tous les jours. Il se demanda pourquoi il avait mis tant de temps à le réaliser. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait jamais pensé finir un jour avec le meilleur ami de son parrain, pratiquement le double de son age, loup-garou de son état. Mais il voulait. Il voulait se lever avec Remus à côté de lui, il voulait manger avec Remus en face de lui, et il voulait s'envoyer en l'air avec Remus sous ou sur lui. Surtout.

- Harry?

L'homme le regardait d'un air interrogateur.

- Je…

*… veux rester avec toi. Je veux rester avec toi.*

- Je…

*… ne veux pas _te_ perdre.*

- Je…

Deux bras l'entourèrent doucement.

- Dis-moi que tu ne veux pas et je refuse. Ce n'est qu'un travail, lui souffla une voix un peu incertaine à l'oreille.

Il leva la tête et rencontra le regard mal assuré du loup-garou. Sans doute aussi craintif que le sien. Il sourit.

- On devrait arrêter de se faire des tragédies sur ce canapé, rigola-t-il doucement en laissant sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de l'homme.

Remus ne rigola pas mais lui saisit le menton pour l'embrasser longuement. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot mais Harry se sentit à la fois plus bêtement heureux et plus étrangement chamboulé qu'il ne s'était jamais senti.

~

Il se sentait tout de même atrocement coupable le lendemain matin en faisant un saut à son appartement pour prendre son courrier. Ce poste, c'était ce que Remus avait toujours voulu. Un emploi stable, pas trop mouvementé et, bonheur suprême, à Poudlard qu'il adorait. Un peu le même genre de poste dont Harry aurait lui aussi rêvé, réalisa-t-il. Et à cause de lui… Il se laissa tomber dans un de ses fauteuils avec morosité, jetant un coup d'œil au paquet d'enveloppes qu'il avait récupéré sous son paillasson.

Et se figea.

~

- Remus! REMY!

Il s'extirpa de la cheminée en pantelant.

- Une seconde, lui parvint du bureau la voix de son amant. Je finis d'envoyer la réponse pour Minerva et…

Il s'y précipita en hurlant.

- Rattrape cette PUTAIN DE CHOUETTE!

Sidéré, le loup-garou rattrapa in extremis – par la queue – la pauvre chouette qui s'envolait et qui poussa un hululement indigné. Harry lui flanqué la lettre sous le nez.

Remus lut.

Lut encore.

Puis eut un sourire. Immense. Un de ses rares sourires de joie pure et enfantine.

Puis envoya balader la chouette qui s'écrasa contre un mur et saisit Harry pour lui donner un patin à couper le souffle.

- Eeeerh… finit par gargouiller le jeune homme… la chouette… elle va mourir…

Le loup-garou navré partit s'occuper de la pauvre messagère toute sonnée. Harry ramassa le message qu'il connaissait pas cœur.

"Cher M. Potter,

Le place de Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal étant actuellement vacante…"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Harry se regarda pour la quinzième fois dans le miroir. Passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Fit la grimace en voyant le résultat. Réarrangea son col. Lissa le devant de sa nouvelle robe, vert sombre et assez impressionnante. Ota ses lunettes, y passa un coup de manche, les remit. Frotta ses chaussures contre le bas de son pantalon. Se regarda pour la seizième fois dans le miroir. Passa une main nerveuse dans –

- Bon, c'est fini oui?

Remus, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, le regardait d'un air faussement exaspéré.

- Tu ne vas pas te marier, se moqua-t-il.

Non. C'était pire. Il allait à sa première réunion d'enseignant.

Il se regarda pour la dix-septiè – 

Remus l'attrapa par le col et l'entraîna vers le salon.

- Tout ira bien. Tu as ton programme, tu sais quoi dire, tu connais tout le monde, et tu es… très présentable, ajouta-t-il avec dans les yeux une lueur assez intéressée.

Le loup-garou dans ses robes d'un beau brun mordoré n'était pas mal non plus. Harry l'embrassa rapidement puis resta pensif.

- Tu crois que Snape est_ toujours _en noir?

- On verra ça dans deux minutes.

Harry recommença à paniquer.

- Je veux paaaaaaas…

- Et puis pense que tu pourras peut-être assister Bibine pour coacher les équipes de Quidditch?

- Mmh…

Le loup-garou lui mordilla l'oreille.

- Je te retrouverais dans les vestiaires… après la douche… ou pendant…

Harry, en tant que nouveau professeur de DCFM de Poudlard, s'intima de cesser de glousser stupidement. 

- C'est parti! fit-il courageusement en s'engageant dans la cheminée.

- Allons nous changer les idées, murmura Remus en lui emboîtant le pas.

Fin.


	2. Août

Titre: Août

Auteur: Lychee

Disclaimer: Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à J.K.R. et quelques maisons de production et d'édition. Aucun argent n'est fait sur cette fic.

Résumé: suite de "Se changer les idées?". R. Slash.

Dédicace: la première partie était pour ma sœurette… Etant donné qu'elle ne semble pas cracher sur mes idées perverses, celle-ci l'est également.

_Août_

Remus se sourit à lui-même. Harry s'en sortait mieux que bien. Non seulement sa maîtrise du sujet crevait les yeux, mais il possédait l'enthousiasme et l'endurance qui lui seraient nécessaires pour garder ses élèves en main et, accessoirement, en vie.

Le poste de DCFM était fait pour lui.

Il laissa son regard errer sur la salle de réunion. Il n'y avait pas eu de réels changements, en huit ans. Huit années déjà… Il soupira légèrement. Il ne rajeunissait pas… Mais avec Harry à ses côtés, il s'en foutait royalement.

- Et les Sortilèges Impardonnables?

Remus jeta un coup d'œil à Minerva, siégeant dignement dans son fauteuil de Directrice Adjointe. Des choses ne changeaient pas. Heureusement.

- J'ai prévu de séparer l'étude des trois Sorts, répondit calmement Harry. L'Imperium sera abordé dès la quatrième année, le Doloris en sixième et l'Avada Kedavra en septième.

Il y eut quelques murmures étonnés.

- Séparer les trois? répéta Flitwick de sa petite voix aiguë.

- Leur niveau de difficulté et de fonctionnement est totalement différent. J'estime qu'il s'agit d'une tradition stupide de les regrouper ensemble, alors qu'ils n'ont strictement rien en commun. (Puis il rougit légèrement, conscient de ce qu'il venait de dire.) Hum… Excusez-moi.

Il était adorable quand il rougissait.

- Ensuite, reprit-il sérieusement, concernant l'étude des différentes classes de Démons Mineurs et Majeurs…

Les autres professeurs l'écoutaient avec attention. Pas dans l'attitude de fauves prêts à bondir sur la pauvre proie, non, mais dans celle de professeurs expérimentés jugeant un nouveau collègue. Tout simplement. Et peu importait que ce nouveau collègue soit Harry L'Etoile-Du-Monde-Sorcier Potter. Après tout, ils l'avaient vu étant gamin. C'était bon de revenir à Poudlard.

Eeeer… presque tous, corrigea-t-il.

Un seul ne suivait pas avec attention. Un seul semblait mortellement s'ennuyer. Un seul fixait le jeune homme d'un regard hostile et froid.

Snape.

Bien sûr.

Monsieur le Directeur.

Hum. Dumbledore, ses yeux pétillants et son bon sourire étaient bien loin…

C'était étrange de voir Snape siéger au bout de la grande table. Etrange, mais… encore plus étrangement… pas choquant. Snape semblait bizarrement_ à sa place_ dans l'immense fauteuil. Remus, par exemple, n'y aurait jamais imaginé Minerva, malgré ses innombrables années en tant que N 2 de l'équipe. Sans parler de Flitwick ou de Bibine…

Snape, malgré son air renfrogné que Remus trouvait parfois digne d'un gamin de cinq ans, ne déparait pas la place d'honneur. Sorti de l'ombre, enfin libéré de son double rôle d'homme à tout faire des deux camps, son pouvoir s'étalait au grand jour et… était incontestable. Remus se demanda s'il lui venait de ces dernières années de cauchemar ou s'il l'avait toujours possédé – et dans ce cas, comment il était parvenu à si bien le dissimuler.

Dans tous les cas, il ne se cachait plus. Remus sourit au souvenir de la façon dont il avait mouché Fudge deux ans auparavant. Délicieux. Albus avait eu raison… la place de Directeur lui allait très bien. Surtout avec cette robe somptueuse – mais toujours noire, et oui, on ne change pas – et les quelques cheveux argentés qui ornaient à présent ses tempes…

Très classe.

- … ce qui devrait permettre quelques ultimes révisions avant les NEWT, concluait Harry.

Remus reporta son attention sur le jeune homme qui regardait les autres professeurs d'un air interrogateur. Il y eut peu de questions, puis Minerva lui adressa un sourire appréciateur et Harry se rassit.

- Très bien, fit la femme avant de se tourner vers le loup-garou. Remus?

Il se redressa, saisit ses notes et entama l'exposé de son programme.

O

- Alors? se moqua-t-il doucement à la fin de la réunion, rassemblant ses papiers tandis que les bavardages entre ses collègues partaient bon train. Tu as survécu?

Harry sourit et Remus était _sûr_ qu'il allait lui tirer la langue – mais le jeune homme se reprit.

- C'était bien, dit-il simplement.

Ils se tournèrent vers Minerva qui s'approchait d'eux, son visage sévère orné d'un sourire sincère.

- Je suis vraiment ravie que vous ayez accepté, tous les deux.

- Vous manquiez à ce point de candidats? s'informa poliment Remus.

- Oh, non. (Les yeux de la femme pétillèrent dans une voie très dumbledoresque.) Enfin, pas pour le poste d'Arithmancie, mais… (Elle se pencha et chuchota.) Ca fait royalement chier Severus.

Harry laissa tomber sa sacoche par terre et Remus dissimula son sourire derrière sa main.

- Il est _impossible_, continua la sorcière. Alors quand il m'a dit de me "démerder pour combler les trous" – je cite – j'ai pensé à vous… mais je ne regrette pas mon choix, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton plus sérieux. Surtout vous, M. Potter. Vous serez très bien.

- Merci, professeur, balbutia le jeune homme.

- Mmh. Je pense que ce sera "Minerva" et "Harry" maintenant, non?

Elle leur sourit une dernière fois, et s'éloigna.

- Remet-toi, dit tranquillement Remus. Je vais croire que tu as eu le coup de foudre.

Harry lui balança discrètement un coup de pied.

- Non, c'est juste… ça fait drôle de voir ses profs comme ça.

- Attend de voir tes élèves.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques paroles avec d'autres collègues, puis la réunion de la fin Juillet s'acheva et ils quittèrent l'Ecole.

Ils reviendraient dans un mois.

Pour l'instant…

O

Remus observa avec plaisir son amant se figer sur le seuil du salon et ouvrir de grands yeux. Puis se tourner vers lui avec un immense sourire.

- C'est… pour moi?

- Et bien… ce n'est pas moi dont c'est l'anniversaire aujourd'hui, en tous cas, répondit-il en se grattant le menton pensivement.

Harry s'était déjà précipité vers la cage imposante qui trônait sur la table. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit délicatement l'immense hibou d'un noir de jais qui y patientait impérialement, un joli nœud rouge et doré autour du cou.

- Je n'en avais jamais vu de comme ça, souffla-t-il en passant légèrement sa main le long des plumes d'encre.

- Le vendeur m'a dit que c'est une espèce magique assez rare, fit Remus en s'approchant. J'espère qu'il te plaît parce qu'il m'a fallu vingt minutes pour lui mettre ce foutu ruban, râla-t-il. Sale bête.

Le hibou grogna – _grogna!_ – dans sa direction.

- Il est superbe, dit simplement Harry. En plus il t'aime déjà. Il a un nom?

- Pas encore.

Harry ôta délicatement le ruban et sourit à l'oiseau.

- Salut, Edward.

L'animal jappa d'un air satisfait. Harry éclata de rire. Remus se sentit vaguement inquiet.

Puis le jeune homme déposa avec soin son nouveau coursier dans la cage, et se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux verts étincelaient, ses cheveux étaient plus en bataille que jamais, et Remus se sentit brutalement en appétit féroce. Deux lèvres délicieuses effleurèrent les siennes.

- Merci, fit un souffle contre sa bouche.

Edward assista au spectacle d'un œil blasé.

oOo

Le jour se levait à peine quand Remus se réveilla. Tout contre lui, dans un fouillis de jambes, de bras et de souffles mêlés, Harry dormait paisiblement, et Remus se dit qu'il avait plus de chance qu'il ne l'était honnêtement permis.

Si quelqu'un avait prédit, 20 ans plus tôt, que le bébé que l'un de ses meilleurs amis tenait dans ses bras serait un jour son amant, Remus aurait éclaté de rire, Sirius aurait mis l'impudent dehors à coups de pieds, et James lui aurait vidé la poubelle dessus – sans parler de Lily. Mais, si ces trois-là avaient encore été vivants, Harry ne serait pas dans ce lit à côté de lui. Harry aurait eu une vie normale, avec des parents, un parrain, et le gentil oncle de la famille – lui-même.

Remus avait beau s'en vouloir violemment, en sentant Harry bouger légèrement contre lui, il était finalement presque heureux que tout se soit déroulé de cette manière.

Il devenait terriblement égoïste.

- Hello…

Deux yeux verts paresseusement entrouverts surmontaient un sourire embué de sommeil.

- Salut, jeune homme de 22 ans, murmura Remus en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Trop de chance.

Harry cria grâce quelques minutes plus tard.

- Je suis mort, se plaignit-il. (Puis il eut une grimace maligne.) Franchement, Remus, à ton âge…

Remus lui mordit l'oreille. Assez brutalement.

- Votre irrespect, M. Potter, mérite punition.

Harry ronronna et Remus convint que, parfois, l'état de loup-garou – et l'état d'étonnante santé qui, hors pleine lune, en découlait – offrait quelques avantages. Une récupération certaine, par exemple.

O

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, aujourd'hui? demanda finalement le jeune homme après une douche (à deux), un petit-déjeuner (agité), une deuxième douche (pour éponger le petit-déjeuner), et un solide déjeuner parce qu'à une heure de l'après-midi, il commençait à faire faim.

- Un tour à Londres? proposa Remus.

Il observa le visage du jeune homme qui hésitait. Harry était si transparent quand il ne faisait pas attention.

- Hum… Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller au Chemin de Traverse, avoua enfin l'ancien Auror.

"Pas envie que l'on chuchote à nouveau sur mon passage, qu'on s'interroge sur toi, et que je tombe sur des 'connaissances' que je n'ai absolument pas envie de rencontrer", aurait-il pu ajouter. Mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Remus savait déjà.

- On peut aller dans le Londres moldu, sourit le loup-garou.

Cette fois, le jeune homme hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

O

Harry avait des fesses à croquer dans son jeans moldu et son T-shirt bien trop large qui laissait deviner de bien jolies choses. Remus tira d'un doigt distrait sur le col de sa propre chemise, et jeta un coup d'œil à un groupe d'adolescentes qui, à quelques mètres d'eux, gloussaient en regardant indubitablement en direction de son amant.

Enfin. Dans leur direction, corrigea-t-il en sentant quelques regards spéculatifs glisser également sur lui. Bon. peut-être n'était-il pas si vieux et décrépit que ça, alors…

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? demanda Harry en tournant ses yeux brillants vers lui.

- Je ne sais pas. Tu as des envies particulières?

Le regard vert pétilla malicieusement et Harry s'approcha de lui.

- Te violer sur place, là, au milieu de tout le monde, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Remus, interceptant le regard encore plus intéressé du groupe de jeunes demoiselles, estima qu'il valait mieux s'éloigner un peu et, glissant son bras sous celui du jeune homme, l'entraîna plus loin.

- Un cinéma? proposa Harry un bon moment plus tard, alors qu'ils continuaient à déambuler.

Remus suivit son regard en direction des gigantesques affiches qui surplombaient une impressionnante file de Moldus.

- Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup l'occasion d'y aller, continuait pensivement le jeune homme. (Il se tourna tout à coup vers lui.) Tu sais ce que c'est?

Remus hocha la tête.

- Tes parents nous y traînaient souvent, Sirius, Peter et moi, pendant l'été.

- Alors ça te dit? fit le jeune homme avec enthousiasme.

- Ca dépend de ce qu'il y a…

O

- Gollum, fit fermement Harry tandis qu'ils sortaient de la salle.

- Pardon? demanda Remus, légèrement inquiet.

- Je disais que je préférais Gollum. La scène où il se parle à lui-même est géniale!

Harry souriait comme un gamin. Remus secoua gravement la tête.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Le plus intéressant, le plus captivant de tous, c'est…

- Aragorn?

Remus fit signe que non.

- Legolas?

- Non.

- Si tu me dis Gandalf, je t'accuse d'entretenir des sentiments bizarres vis-à-vis de Dumbledore, le prévint Harry.

Remus secoua de nouveau la tête.

- Allez, dis, soupira le jeune homme.

- C'est Grima Langue-de-Serpent, fit sérieusement le loup-garou. Non, vrai, continua-t-il tandis que Harry éclatait de rire, tu ne trouves pas qu'il dégage une sensualité très profonde, et que…

Il s'arrêta sous les regards effrayés et vaguement méfiants des gens autour d'eux.

- Ca donne envie de relire les trois tomes, commenta Harry un peu plus loin. Achète-moi une glace.

- Tu peux te l'acheter tout seul, se moqua Remus.

- C'est moins drôle, fit Harry avec un regard plein d'étoiles.

Remus acheta deux glaces et ils partirent les manger sur un banc de Regent's Park. Cinq minutes plus tard, Remus se promit d'acheter plus souvent des glaces au jeune homme, qui en avait partout et la dégustait de telle manière que Remus craignit un moment qu'ils ne se fassent arrêter pour atteinte aux bonnes mœurs ou, ajouta-t-il quand la glace commença à dégouliner le long de la gorge en sueur de son amant et qu'il crispa ses doigts sur le banc pour ne pas aller la récupérer, pour bientôt exhibition dans un lieu publique. Il était en train de débarbouiller avec son mouchoir un Harry ravi quand deux voix les interpellèrent.

Ils s'écartèrent légèrement l'un de l'autre pour voir arriver Tonks, les cheveux bleus, longs et bouclés, accompagnée par Ginny Weasley. Les deux jeunes filles se jetèrent sur eux en riant avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Remuuuus, fit Tonks avec un petit sifflotement. Tu devrais t'habiller plus souvent en moldu…

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? sourit poliment Harry.

Remus le devina aussi peu à l'aise que lui-même.

- On se balade… fit l'Auror.

- En amoureux, comme vous, ajouta Ginny avec un léger sourire.

Remus en resta muet; Harry avait pris la couleur d'une jolie petite tomate.

- Ah, allez! rit la rouquine. Quand Ron m'a raconté que tu "passais tes vacances" chez Remus, Harry, y'en a plusieurs qui ne se sont même pas posé de questions, à la maison…

- Eeeeuh… C'est quoi, "plusieurs"? marmonna Harry.

- Disons que les jumeaux ont bondi de leur chaise en hurlant "Je le savais!", que Bill a hoché la tête, tandis que Maman et les autres les regardaient sans comprendre.

- Et Ron?

- Faudra peut-être que tu lui dises…

- Félicitations! fit gaiement Tonks tandis que Harry hochait la tête.

Remus reprit un peu ses esprits et sourit légèrement.

- Félicitations aussi, dans ce cas.

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard.

- Hum… oui.

Puis ils éclatèrent tous les quatre de rire.

O

- Nous quoi? répéta Remus.

- Vous acheter des fringues, fit Tonks le plus sérieusement du monde. Tu comprends, c'est pas marrant d'acheter des fringues pour Ginny… ou que Ginny les achète pour moi… Oh _allez_ dites oui!

Harry avait l'air terrorisé et Remus n'était pas très enthousiaste. Ils échangèrent un regard: "Ah, les filles…"

- C'est trop tard les boutiques ferment déjà, fit Harry d'un air plein d'espoir.

Ginny eut un sourire inquiétant.

- C'est pas grave on est libre après-demain, et d'après ce que j'ai compris vous ne débordez pas d'activit

Pris au piège. Remus soupira et hocha la tête.

- Wouaaaaiiiih!!! crièrent les eux filles. On commence dès le début d'après-midi, continua Tonks, et si vous êtes en retard… (elle leur jeta un regard menaçant)… votre vie s'achèvera ici.

Ce fut avec un certain soulagement que Remus vit enfin les deux folles s'éloigner.

- Dis… ce sont vraiment ce qu'on appelle des "amies"? fit pensivement Harry.

- Il paraît, oui.

- Je veux retourner combattre Voldemort, fit fermement le jeune homme.

O

Quand ils furent rentré, qu'ils eurent mangé, pris une douche, quand ils eurent discuté de leur journée, ri des moments saugrenus, parlé de la surprise de voir Ginny et Tonks ensemble, supputé la future réaction de Molly, quand ils se furent glissé dans le lit, s'embrassant déjà, quand il eut pris Harry, quand le jeune homme eut crié son nom, quand ils eurent mêlé leurs langues une dernière fois avant de fermer les yeux, alors Remus ne songea plus à son égoïsme, il ne songea plus aux "et si" et aux "dans ce cas", il songea juste encore une fois qu'il avait un chance de damné.

Et qu'il ne la laisserait pas s'échapper.

O

Ginny et Tonks les fixaient d'un regard… carnivore. Remus frémit.

- On va où? demanda Harry d'une toute petite voix.

- Chez Rififiel! s'exclama gaiement Ginny. C'est partiiiiii!

Rififiel se révélait être, comme Remus l'apprit plus tard, une boutique et le nom de sa propriétaire, Cracmol de son état. Qui, quand on lui présenta Harry, commença à bondir partout en poussant des cris de joie. Tonks et Ginny parvinrent à rattraper les deux hommes juste avant qu'ils ne se fussent éclipsés discrètement, et ils se mirent au travail.

Au profond soulagement de Remus, les vêtements proposés étaient nettement moins excentriques que leur créatrice.

- Elle a beaucoup de succès dans le monde moldu, expliquait lui Ginny tandis que des cris de détresse jaillissaient de la cabine où Harry avait été entraîné. Elle a réussi à assez bien mélanger les styles moldu et sorcier, et pas mal de gens s'y intéressent.

- Elle n'a pas de problèmes avec le Ministère de la Magie?

- Ben non, intervint Tonks, la fille de Fudge s'habille ici…

- Je vois.

- NAAAaaaaaaAAAAAaaaaaaAAAAAAAANNNNN!!!!!

- SIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!

Un Harry fut expulsé de derrière le rideau, et Remus faillit avaler son dentier – s'il en avait eu un. Gah, fut-il capable de penser. La petite femme eut un sourire satisfait.

- Alors?

Alors Harry aurait fait fondre la banquise. Oh, il portait un pantalon, un T-shirt et un manteau, comme tout le monde. Sauf que le pantalon d'un noir absolu était peut-être un peu étroit pour les centenaires couloirs de Poudlard, que le T-shirt s'arrêtait au-dessus du nombril, et que le manteau descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles, en une sorte d'hybride de cape sorcière et de manteau de ville moldu.

Les deux filles applaudirent.

- Je ne pourrai jamais porter ça! protestait Harry – tout rouge.

Rififiel afficha un sourire triomphant.

- Bien sûr que si! Parce que le truc c'est qu'en refermant le manteau… (Elle ferma agilement une série de bouton.)… tu es parfaitement présentable!

Et c'était vrai: le long manteau sombre, lui-même assez strict tout en restant élégant, ne laissait plus apparaître que le col ras tout à fait respectable du T-shirt, et le bas du pantalon.

Remus imagina les journées qui l'attendaient: croiser Harry dans les couloirs, parfaitement digne d'apparence, en sachant qu'il suffisait d'entrouvrir le manteau pour tomber sur ce joli petit ventre… Il réprima son sourire idiot.

- Vous avez d'autres paquets surprises du même genre? demanda-t-il très sérieusement à la Cracmol.

Celle-ci sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant c'est votre tour, mon petit monsieur.

Ark.

O

- C'est un peu beaucoup, quand même, fit remarquer Harry en changeant de main quelques-uns uns des dizaines de sacs qu'il portait.

- Meuh non, fit Ginny. Je suis sûre qu'il n'y a rien dans ton armoire, à part tes vieilles robes d'Auror.

- Maugrey était furieux, tiens! fit tout à coup remarquer Tonks tandis qu'ils se laissaient à nouveau tomber sur un banc du parc.

Remus vit Harry grimacer.

- Je m'en doute… fit le jeune homme. Mais je ne regrette pas, ajouta-t-il calmement.

- Ca on a remarqué, commenta Ginny en pinçant la cuisse de Remus.

- Ca suffit, jeune fille, gronda-t-il tandis que les autres riaient.

- Alors vous allez retourner à Poudlard? enchaîna Tonks, qui ajouta un peu rêveusement. Vous en avez de la chance…

- Mmmh… admirent les deux hommes.

Il y eut un silence songeur, tranquille. Puis les deux filles se levèrent.

- On rentre, annonça Ginny. Sinon Maman va s'inquiéter.

Remus vit le visage de Tonks s'assombrir légèrement. Hum. Le jour où Molly apprendrait que son unique fille voulait vivre chez une autre fille s'annonçait difficile.

- D'accord, fit-il en souriant. Encore merci.

Elles s'éloignèrent avec un signe de la main.

- Peut-être, fit Harry au bout d'un moment, que ce serait plus facile pour elle si je disais d'abord à Molly que _je_ suis gay. (Remus ne répondit rien et il ajouta plaintivement après un léger silence.) Elle a essayé de me marier pendant des mois, tu sais?

- J'aurais bien aimé voir ça, sourit Remus.

- C'était le cauchemar. J'en ai rencontrées des centaines, des milliers… fit Harry avec des yeux vides, comme s'il revoyait ledit cauchemar. J'en rêvais la nuit…

Remus lui embrassa la main.

- Tu veux une glace?

O

- Oh, fuck! s'exclama Harry un beau matin, quelques jours plus tard.

Remus s'approcha de son amant qui parcourrait le journal, assis à la table de la cuisine.

- Quoi?

- Tu te rappelles cette histoire de Moldus assassinés? La Gazette y a finalement fourré son nez, fit sombrement le jeune homme.

En effet le journal du jour titrait "Le Retour des Mangemorts en Colère?". Harry le balança furieusement sur la table.

- Quelle feuille de chou! Je _hais_ ces journalistes qui viennent foutre le bordel!

- Ne les mets pas tous dans le même sac, fit doucement Remus en saisissant la page où s'étalait l'article. Même si tu as tes raisons.

- D'accord, marmonna Harry en se tartinant un toast. Je hais Rita Skeeter.

Dont le nom s'apposait à la fin de l'abomination.

- Qui s'occupe de l'affaire? questionna Remus.

- Kingsley Shakebolt. Je crois.

- Tu n'as qu'à lui souffler – ou à Tonks – le petit secret de Skeeter.

Le jeune homme contempla un moment sa tartine, puis mordit sauvagement dedans.

- Ch'est che que je vais faire.

O

Edward revint dans la soirée.

- Tonks te remercie et va immédiatement mettre ton petit conseil en application, fit Remus en parcourrant la lettre des yeux. (Puis il les leva vers le jeune homme.) Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Harry, un parchemin à la main, suçotait distraitement le bout d'une plume.

- Je voudrais faire des travaux pratiques, comme toi, expliqua-t-il. Je fais la liste de ce qui serait possible…

- Dans tous les cas, tu as déjà un loup-garou sous la main, sourit Remus.

- Oh, mais celui-là je me le réserve… Sérieusement, je pourrais trouver quelques Epouvantards… mais c'est pas assez. Je voudrais des choses plus… plus… dangereuses. (Il leva un regard sérieux vers Remus qui s'était approché du bureau.) Je veux dire… Entre Voldemort et un lutin de Cornouailles, il y a une petite différence de niveau… Je voudrais qu'à la fin de leurs études ils puissent vraiment_ faire face_.

Remus lui caressa les cheveux. Il ne comprenait que trop bien.

- Pourquoi tu ne reprendrais pas l'idée de Lockhart? Le club de duel? C'est un peu ce que tu avais fait tout seul durant ta cinquième année, non?

Harry grimaça.

- J'aimerais bien mais… ça va être le bazar complet.

- Réserve-le aux Sixièmes et Septièmes Années?

Harry hocha la tête et inscrivit l'idée sur la feuille.

- Sinon, continua Remus, je suis sûr qu'en fouillant la Forêt tu _pourrais_ trouver des choses dangereuses. Et je ne plaisantais qu'à moitié quand je disais que tu m'avais sous la main. Ce n'est plus comme si j'avais besoin de le cacher, maintenant.

Harry lui jeta un regard incrédule.

- Tu accepterais de servir… d'objet d'étude?

Remus roula des yeux et lui ôta la plume des mains pour lui en chatouiller le nez.

- Non. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que d'abord si tu as besoin d'un renseignement à ce sujet tu peux me demander, et que si tes élèves veulent en savoir plus ils peuvent aussi me demander. Histoire qu'ils comprennent qu'un loup-garou n'est pas qu'une brute sanguinaire… enfin j'espère. Je ne suis qu'une brute sanguinaire?

Harry fit semblant de réfléchir.

- Au vu de la dernière nuit que j'ai passée avec toi je dirais plutôt oui mais… Bien sûr que non, fit-il en lui passant les bras autour du cou.

Il échangèrent un long baiser.

- Je crois qu'il y a des Trolls, dans la Forêt, dit Remus quand ils se séparèrent. Enfin c'est vrai que tu est venu à bout de l'un d'entre eux durant ta Première Année… peut-être que ce n'est pas assez dangereux pour toi, ajouta-t-il malicieusement en faisant courir la plume de long de la nuque du jeune homme.

- C'est bête, un Troll, murmura Harry en fermant les yeux. Mais assez costaud, quand même.

Remus ne répondit pas tout de suite, occupé à lui chatouiller les ailes du nez, les joues, les lèvres.

- Et un Severus Snapus? C'est très dangereux, comme bestiole, fit-il distraitement.

- Bonne idée. J'enverrai régulièrement mes Septièmes Années chez Mossieur le Directeur, souffla le jeune homme, les yeux toujours fermés.

Remus fit glisser la plume de long de la gorge palpitante, jusqu'à la clavicule dénudée par le col de la chemise. Harry ne respirait presque plus.

- Je serai très jaloux de toutes les étudiantes qui tourneront autour de toi, lui gronda Remus à l'oreille, avant de lui donner un coup de langue.

- Oui monsieur.

- Et si tu n'es pas sage, je veillerai à ce que tu reçoives la punition que tu mérites, continua-t-il.

Les yeux verts s'entrouvrirent, voluptueux.

- Une retenue? murmura Harry, et Remus adorait la façon dont les mots glissaient sensuellement sur ses lèvres.

- Par exemple.

Le jeune homme sourit.

- J'ai hâte d'y être, chuchota-t-il en lui tendant ses lèvres.

Mais Remus le repoussa en souriant légèrement.

- Pleine lune, fit-il gentiment.

L'expression frustrée de Harry se fit ennuyée puis furibonde.

- Et ça t'amuse de m'exciter dans ce cas-là? râla-t-il.

O

Remus se réveilla sur le vieux canapé défoncé de la cave, enroulé dans une couverture. Clignant des yeux, il aperçut Harry, vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama, assis sur l'accoudoir en face de lui. Le jeune homme avait quelques griffures ici et là, de grosses cernes, et le fixait d'un air pensif.

- Hello, grogna Remus en tentant de redresser tout son corps douloureux. Que nous vaut ce visage songeur dès le matin?

Harry sourit légèrement.

- Ca fait un mois jour pour jour que je t'ai vu nu pour la première fois. (Il se laissa glisser près de lui.) Ca fait un mois que je me suis dit pour la première fois que tu avais de jolies fe –

- M. Potter! rit Remus.

- Mmmh…

Le jeune homme se pelotonna contre lui, s'appropriant une partie de la couverture. Ils restèrent là un moment, silencieux. Remus, le nez dans les cheveux à l'odeur d'herbe fraîche de son amant, soupira imperceptiblement. Il avait un peu peur, au fond. Il avait peur que Harry parte. Parce qu'après tout ils ne s'étaient rien promis. L'Etoile du monde sorcier sembla anticiper ses pensées.

- Remus…

- Oui?

- Tu… tu viendrais habiter avec moi à Grimmaurd Square?

Remus obligea son cœur à repasser à un rythme normal puis lui embrassa le sommet du crâne.

- Bien sûr. C'est à mon tour de squatter chez toi, et honnêtement je ne pense pas pouvoir garder cette maison indéfiniment.

O

Le lendemain, Harry se planta fermement au centre de l'immense hall, resta pensif au moins un dixième de seconde, puis se décida.

- On jette tout.

Le tableau de la vénérable maman de Sirius éclata en imprécations et en menaces.

- Tout? demanda prudemment Remus.

- MAUDITS BATARDS!! DEGENERES!! SI UN SEUL MEMBRE DES BLACK –

- Tout.

- … ENCORE VIVANT, IL VOUS FERAIT SORTIE LA CERVELLE PAR LES OREILLES –

- J'ignore totalement ce qu'il y a là-dedans et je n'ai même pas envie de le savoir, continua Harry. Ce n'était pas… le vrai foyer de Sirius, donc il n'y a pas de regrets à avoir… Et puis ça nous évitera le rangement, ajouta-t-il, pratique.

Remus ne put qu'être d'accord.

- … SOUHAITE QUE VOUS CREVIEZ DANS LES ORDURES –

- J'ai déjà essayé, fit distraitement Harry en saisissant l'annuaire des Cheminettes.

O

- YAAAAAAAH!!! Un antique Retourneur de Temps de poche!!!

Tonks sautillait partout.

- Bien entendu, Harry avait tout de même prévenu ses amis avant le passage de la compagnie qui devait lui vider la maison, et une quinzaine de personnes fouillait allègrement de la cave au grenier, à la recherche de leur bonheur.

Remus suivit du regard une Hermione chargée de livres respectables, et décida d'aller faire un tour dans la bibliothèque avant que celle-ci ne se retrouve pillée. Harry l'y rejoignit une demi-heure plus tard, les cheveux pleins de poussière.

- Il y a une remise à balais, commença-t-il à débiter à toute allure, avec des merveilles, tu ne peux même pas imaginer, et même une vieux Frottàfond de première série, et –

- Et je pensais que tu voulais tout jeter? se moqua Remus.

Harry ferma la bouche et renifla. Puis sourit. Puis lui tira la langue. Puis lui demanda ce qu'il lisait.

- Un vieux livre de Potions, répondit Remus en le lui tendant.

- Plutôt du genre de Snape…

- C'est ce que je pensais.

- Tu veux lui offrir?

Remus haussa un sourcil.

- C'est à toi.

- Tout ce qui est à moi est à toi, fit Harry avec une courbette. Et honnêtement je n'en aurai pas l'utilité. (Il prit un air grave.) Ca permettrai peut-être d'entamer des "relations de civilit" avec lui, on risque d'en avoir besoin…

Remus le regarda d'un air sceptique.

- Des relations de civilité avec Snape?

Harry resta pensif un court instant.

- Ouais, laisse tomber.

O

Les travaux ne faisaient que débuter quand les derniers jours d'août arrivèrent. Mais après tout, ils auraient encore des vacances et des vacances…

oOo

Remus renifla. Marmonna. Renifla encore.

- Ca suffit, Remus, fit Bibine à côté de lui. Arrêtez de vous comporter comme un gamin.

Il se retint de lui tirer la langue et prit un air encore plus boudeur. De quoi elle se mêlait, celle-là. Enfin il aurait dû se douter que quelques membres de l'équipe ne tarderaient pas à deviner. Bon, d'accord, peut-être que s'il n'avait pas l'air aussi _jaloux_ personne n'aurait deviné. Mais est-ce que c'était sa faute si Harry était assis à l'autre bout de la table à côté d'un petit jeunot auburn aux larmoyants yeux bleus azur qui se révélait être le nouveau professeur de Potions, aussi? Remus espéra mesquinement que Snape menait la vie dure au jouvenceau. Et qu'une de ses potions lui exploserait dans sa belle gueule.

Et si Harry pouvait _cesser_ d'afficher ce sourire _sympathique._

MacGonagall termina la répartition et emmena le Choixpeau. Remus oublia alors pour un moment Harry et observa avec curiosité le nouveau Directeur se redresser pour adresser son discours de bienvenue. Le temps que Snape ait déplié son interminable silhouette, un silence religieux était tombé sur la Salle.

- Bienvenue à tous, fit sobrement l'homme. Je suppose qu'il est inutile de vous rappeler que les vacances sont terminées et que le travail recommence. Je n'ai rien à vous apprendre que vous ne sachiez déjà – ou refusiez de savoir – concernant le règlement. Je compte sur les Préfets pour en informer les nouveaux venus. Bon appétit.

…

Snapesque.

Aucun élève n'applaudit – mais tous se jetèrent sur la nourriture qui venait d'apparaître. Remus lui-même regarda son assiette pleine avec plaisir.

- Il s'améliore, commenta Bibine.

Remus, la bouche pleine, leva un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction. La sorcière renifla.

- Il y a deux ans, un des cinquième année m'a dit que son discours de bienvenue ressemblait à son ancien discours de début d'année.

- "L'art subtil des potions", "mettre la Mort en bouteille" et tout ça?

- Ouip. (La sorcière fit une pause en contemplant sa part de tourte.) Il n'avait pas tord, conclut-elle.

Remus sourit légèrement. Son sourire s'élargit en entendant un peu plus loin le Maître des Potions remettre à sa place M. Belle-Gueule.

O

Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit avec un soupir joyeux, puis regarda autour de lui.

- Ca y est. On y est, dit-il avec un air heureux.

Inutile de demander où.

Remus s'assit à côté de lui et lui écarta une mèche de cheveux du visage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda vaguement le jeune homme, les yeux clos, béat.

- Je me disais que tu aimes vraiment Poudlard.

- Mmmmmh…

Harry posa la tête sur sa cuisse.

- Moui, fit-il simplement. (Puis il ajouta:) Antonin me disait à table –

- Antonin? coupa, peut-être un peu sèchement Remus.

Harry eut un sourire innocent.

- Oui, Antonin, le nouveau prof de Potions. Il me disait que –

- Tu l'appelles déjà Antonin?

- Entre collègues… Et donc il disait que –

- Snape est ton collègue et tu le connais depuis dix ans et tu ne l'appelles pas _Severus_, marmonna Remus.

La bouche de Harry se nicha dans son cou.

- Oh que voilà un loup-garou jaloux… fit le jeune homme avec un rire étouffé.

- Je ne suis pas –

Si. Remus soupira. Harry lui prit le visage entre deux mains et le força à le regarder.

- Je t'aime, dit-il doucement avant de l'embrasser.

L'estomac de Remus fit quelques sauts périlleux, mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, trop troublé par les mains qui couraient déjà partout sur son corps.

Il ne sut jamais ce que Belle-Gueule avait bien pu dire – et il s'en foutait totalement.

O

A suivre.


End file.
